And Then There Was Takuya
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: The frontier gang are trapped in detention after school when everyone else has gone home. Never did they know that a killer is out to get them. Now it's up to Takuya with his knowledge of horror movies to get them out ALIVE! rated T for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

And Then There Was Takuya

By

13wolfsbane (me!)

Ch. Bloody Message

13wolfsbane: Hey guys! 13 here reporting from my home computer with-yet-another parody of my favorite TV shows from the 90's. Can you guess? It's the Boys Meet World! I grew up watching this show (thanks to my elder sister in college) and recently found my favorite episode on Youtube and thought of making a parody with my favorite anime (mostly the fourth season)! And below is the list of Digimon characters and the roles they will play in the story:

Takuya Kanbara - Shawn

Koji Minamoto - Cory _(that's my sister's name! HAHA!)_

Yin Ikumi - Topanga _(I know, weird name.)_

Zoe Orimoto - Angela

J.P Shibayama - Eric

Koichi Kimura - Jack

And so forth!

I'll also be adding in two of my OCs from two of my first digimon stories like Eclipse Guardian (Yin) and Neglected (Meke) in this story to probably make some things interesting. And as you've noticed, it is mostly characters from the fourth season starring in here, and it's not because I like the season more... okay, maybe that- but I also felt like using them. Well, let's get the show on the road! AC-

Takuya: Am I the main character? Yay! I'm loved!

Koji: Yin and I are dating? _(Looks at script)_ Oh, a broken up couple... still worse that we dated!

Yin: My character went out with Koji's character? That's just wrong, 13. Seriously wrong.

Koji: That's what I said.

Yin: Quiet you!

J.P: Hey, I'm the funny guy! Sweet!

Koichi: I'm okay with my part, as long as nothing bad happens.

J.P: 13, who else is in here for the other parts?

13wolfsbane: ACTION!

J.P: Sheesh!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way there is of any season. But I wish I did like everyone else writing on this website. And sorry for not updating soon enough, I had a problem with my monitor all week. Or longer. ACTION! Oh wait, I said it already.**_

Takuya walked to school groggy that Friday morning, feeling like he could fall asleep on the sidewalk at any given minute now.

_I had to just stay up watching "Scream" 1, 2, and 3 last night to 3 A.M, didn't I. Good choice, Takuya!_ He thought, yawning.

Takuya was a fan of horror movies; he knew the rules for them like he knew the rules to a soccer game like how it was simply played out, including judgment of killers like in Scream. Just to put things clearly enough, he knew a lot about horror films by watching so many almost every night.

That Friday, Takuya wore his usual clothes; A jean jacket, a red shirt, jeans and red chucks. Around his neck were his goggles, he decided to leave his hat and gloves at home for once today, since he's about worn them like every other day now. Like everyone else that goes to school, he dreaded going to that horrid place of a school. In the language of teens... it was HELL!

And that is the right word for it!

He was almost to the school gates, trying to remember the first class of the day he had to get going to. Thinking, thinking, thinking... Crap! He had Algebra first thing in the morning. Today was going to be a real drag with the usual crap. _Well, there is lunch to look forward to with the guys... but Koji might still be emo-ish after that break-up with Yin, but we can make fun of him and he wouldn't give a damn._ He thought, looking on the brighter side of things today.

The school bell had just rung, Takuya nearly flinching as he had realized he was late again. He ran, from the gates of the school to the building, running as fast as he could.

_**Come little children**_

_**I'll take thee away**_

_**Into a land**_

_**Of Enchantment**_

_**Come little children**_

_**The time's**_

_**Come to play**_

_**Here in my**_

_**Garden**_

_**Of Shadows**_

Yin Ikumi had finished recording this months Halloween song in the recording room. Of all songs the students had to pick, they all had to pick that one. _And couldn't they have picked someone else to sing that song besides me? I hate school._ She thought. Yin had long black hair running down her back, wearing a long red fabric sweater, a black and white tank with black skinny jeans and high heel-like sandals. Black straps hanged around her neck with a metal pendant dangling at the end... and a gift from her ex before they broke up.

The reason they broke up, she didn't want to even think about it; not now, not ever.

"Thanks a lot, Yin. You can go have lunch now if you want or hang with your friends." Said the teacher on the other side of the recording room through some speakers.

Yin didn't say anything to the teacher, just keeping silent to herself as she nodded, gathering up her pack and things as she left out the door. She had a lot of things going on in her mind; the Halloween dance, preparations, the break-up, just random crap to deal with was frustrating her so damn much. Walking for what seemed like ten minutes, Yin finds a quiet place underneath a tree with plenty of shade for her to think. She set her stuff down, sitting with her back against the trunk as she closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind drifting away slowly.

"Hey Yin, what's up?"

She opened an eye; there in front of her were her friends from childhood, Zoe Orimoto and Meke Hoshiko. Zoe was about the same height as Yin was, only she didn't wear as much dark colors as she did. Blond hair was all curled up and loose, a pink clip in her hair for style. She had on a lavender V-cut long sleeve with tan shorts reaching her ankles and two inch high heels. Meke was just about a year or two older than them, seeming to be the more mature one in the group of girls here. Reddish black hair going below the shoulder line, red ribbons tied in her hair in a French braid. She wore a magenta sweater over a white top, a short skirt with black leggings and some pink flats; she was just the simplest person in the group from the two of them.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had to rehearse something for the haunted house next week." Yin sighed, now seeing that it wouldn't be quiet when they were here.

"We thought that we could give you some company after what happened between you and pretty boy." Zoe said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, she just wanted to know what happened." Meke pointed at Zoe, correcting her sentence with a blank and calm mask over her face. "So what's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, so don't even try askin'." Yin responded rudely, sending a death glare at the two friends, who ignored it regularly from day-to-day basis. "Aw c'mon, _Yinni_," Meke used her nickname in an innocent tone, receiving another glare from Yin. "Too much memories of Koji?" Meke asked in the same tone, unaffected by the endless glare of the one sending them to her in front of her.

"NEVER. USE. THAT. NICKNAME. EVER." Yin said slowly with words full of venom.

_Someone is __STILL __mad, bad timing then. Oh well, too late now!_ "Yin, you have to get over that, it's been about two weeks since you two broke it off with each other." Zoe said, trying to get the cold-hearted girl to open up and start talking. "Besides, there's plenty of fish in the sea!"

Yin and Meke stared at their blond hair friend awkward and confusingly, an eyebrow rose in sync. "Where'd you get that dumb ass line from? J.P?" Yin questioned, same look masking her face.

"Actually, my dad told me that, but it _is _lame, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely." Yin sighed; now seeing that they sort of got her talking and figured they wouldn't leave her the hell alone, might as well give in to their little game of girl conversation and get _not-helping-much-at-all-advice_ from them. "Zoe, how do you expect me to get over it that fast? How would you handle things if you saw your own boyfriend kiss someone at the beach? He stabbed me in the back when he kissed her, and it struck me hard in the heart to have seen that with my own eyes."

"But how do you know he kissed on purpose? You two were so happy together before that, and you've known him for a long time- it could've been a mistake for all we know, like she kissed him and he froze. And besides, who expected Kari to have a crush on Koji anyways?"

_I knew Takari had never existed much._ Meke thought, almost thinking triumphantly at the long thought theory.

"Zoe, it was still a kiss- and he didn't say no or push her off him... and I can't trust him if he didn't do any of that. I don't think I'll ever trust him again because of _that_." She finished the last sentence in a small whisper, voice hardly cracking up as she was at the bridge of tears of witnessing the scene that day. The whole thing was engraved into her memories, never letting her forget for even an instant or moments rest.

That day, everyone was at a beach party to hang with their friends, and couples would come together.. just as they did. Almost everyone was there: Ryo Akiyama, Takato Matsuda, Matt Ishida, Yoshino Fujieda, J.P, Koichi, Tommy, Kari, and so on. She was only gone for a second to get a quick drink, never thinking of what would happen when she came back and... she saw them. She saw how her arms were around his neck and his hands on her shoulders, their lips together like a broken piece- just like her heart had become since then.

Sure, he tried to apologize and explain things to her, but she didn't want to listen to them- just witnessing their kiss was enough for her to handle, she didn't need anymore load on her back to worry about. A day after that, she broke it off between them, never accepting his calls, notes, e-mails, text messages, or anything; like she wanted to completely forget about him. Hell, she hasn't even seen him during lunch anymore due to the Halloween sensation going on around here, only time she's even seen and heard him talk was in her last class. Even though she has tried and tried, she was still in love with him, but she couldn't find it in herself to trust him again. This damn break-up was messing both of them up really bad.

"Yin..." Meke whispered her name, now seeing the small tear in her eyes that wants to trail down her pale features.

It was quiet for a few seconds in the very small groups of girls when a boy's voice had interrupted their silence. "Ms. Ikumi!"

Turning their heads to the exact direction of the sound of the all familiar voice, there stood over them was one of the school's most popular boys, Ryo Akiyama. _Great, what does he want?_ Yin thought, not really wanting to hear what he had to say or ask her, especially since he's been eying at her for quite some time now. "What do you want, Akiyama?" Yin asked coldly, making sure to add a hint of irritation and annoyance in her voice.

"Well, the music teacher said that you've finished recording the Halloween music for the Haunted House, he told me to tell you if you were interested in performing at the dance with someone."

"Depends on who it is. Fine, tell him I'll think about it."

"Great! Oh, and if you're not busy this afternoon, maybe we could, y'know, hang out together at the movies or something."

"Don't push it when you know the answer already, Akiyama." She said, folding her arms in front of herself along with the usual darting glare. "So that's a no? Okay then, I'll give the teacher your response. Later." And with that, he walked away, flashing one of his genuine smiles and waves at her.

The girls had just sat there in silence watching as the boy walked off to the music room. (Wait 3 seconds...)

"Did he just-"

"Yep."

"Rika's gonna be pissed."

"Uh-huh."

_I knew there was no such thing as Rika and Ryo being an item... another theory proven._ Meke thought, again, triumphantly.

Takuya had just walked into his history class, seeing that it had already started without him in presence. AGAIN! Everyone was doing their assignment given by the history teacher, who roamed around the students and check to see if they were actually doing their work, the books open and the notebooks outs and written on in either pencil or pen.

He was going to take his assigned seat when he noticed that someone was already in it. To his surprise, he really wasn't expecting him to be in his seat, of all days- Takuya could already tell it was going to be a very bad day for him in this very class. To his curiosity, he just had to ask him. "Koji, why are you in my seat?"

Koji turned, looking annoyed and irritated as he always did with an eye twitching. "Do I have to say it?" He questions, glaring straight at me as I write this. (Yes, you do. Now continue.) He groaned, "Crap! Well, since the wife and I aren't together anymore as you and almost everyone else already know, I thought that it'd be safer if I sat here than there." (See? Was that so hard?) "Shut it, 13."

"How is sitting in my seat safer than yours, exactly?"

"Have you seen that girl when she's angry and holds a grudge?" Koji said, pointing at his ex just one seat ahead of him, who was concentrating on her work at the moment to hear their loud whispering.

Just like many of his friends, Yin was one of them as well as Zoe and his best friend's ex-girlfriend due to some back-stabbing incident at the beach follow by some rumors and others. He gulped, he had forgotten how scary she was when she got angry. And when she got angry, she got angry- probably the same angry as Koji would get on a bad day, they were the perfect match before it all ended.

He looks between both of his two friends, a nervous smile cracking at his lips while sweat dropping. "Oh. I get your point." He looked back at Koji as he sighed at his simple minded friend. Koji had on his usual clothing as well: The usual blue jacket with the yellow stripes on the sleeves, a gray shirt underneath, jeans and white and blue shoes. His bandana was in his pocket, so he could put it on later after school since he couldn't really wear it during school and classes.

Shrugging, Takuya walked over to the empty seat, setting his backpack down while continuing to talk to his friend behind him now. "I think this break-up is having severe ramifications on me, dude."

"Wow, that's a new word for you, Takuya. When did you start using the dictionary?" He turned quickly, now facing the history teacher. Tanned suit, brown tie, the sign of the one boring teacher he's ever known and had in his entire life of living: Mr. Thomas Norstein.

_Didn't see that coming!_ Takuya thought out of a mixture of shock and surprise... or is just dumbfounded. "Um... hey, Mr. Norstein! Wattup?" He said nervously.

Thomas sighed at his simple minded student, "Have a seat Takuya and turn to page 305, chapter 3 Unit 6." And then he turned and headed towards the chalkboard, and Takuya now taking his seat.

He turned around in his seat slightly, continuing his and Koji's conversation while class went on. "And I'm only sitting here because I'm in between the two of you, and not in the middle of your love dramas."

"Shut up, Takuya."

Just a head of them, sitting right next to Yin to the left of her, one of their fellow students wearing green, white and tan bent over to her, whispering words only Takuya could hear with his hearing. "Hey Yin, can I borrow a pencil? Mine broke."

Yin was just about to answer him, already reaching for a spare pencil when Takuya suddenly burst out of his seat and in between Yin and the about to be named student. "They're not divorced, T.K., it's just a trial of separation. And don't think _I_ don't know what _'borrow a pencil' _means, 'cause no one has _borrowed_ more pencils than me! Got it?" He accused (sort of) T.K. in a loud whispering tone, which really wasn't a whisper at all.

A book went flying in the air at Takuya, hitting him hard on the head to leave a sore bump. "OW!" Takuya screamed.

"Thanks for not getting in the middle of it, Takuya." Koji whispered sarcastically, darting cold chills and glares at him.

"You didn't have to throw the damn book at me!"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You're acting like an idiot."

"I was just asking for a pencil, Takuya, no need to get offensive about it." T.K. said, trying to clear things up with Takuya.

"I know what you were asking for, and if you ask her again, that pencil is going in your heart!"

_And here I thought Koji was violent!_ Yin thought, staring confusingly at the bewildered Takuya. "What's up with Takuya? He seems more obsessed with you than Koji is." From the right of her, sat Zoe. (Yep, she's in the class, too.)

"I'm not sure, Zee, but I think he's taking the situation harder than me and Koji are." Yin said calmly and confused, shrugging.

"And we'll return to The Young and the Restless right after these words of confusion." Thomas joined in on their little loud feud, walking away from the chalkboard to this desk, placing the book he held in his hand the entire time on the top of it. "And here are the words: Shut up."

Out of curiosity, again, Takuya began to think on something here: maybe their teacher (who was probably a year or two older than them considering the season) might have some words of knowledge on what to do with relationships and back-stabbing or whatever the crap was about! Well it's worth a shot! He thought, rising up from his seat once again to the front of the class and the teacher. "Mr. Norstein-" Takuya started.

"Thomas." He corrected Takuya. "I feel old with you guys calling me _'Mister'_." _I should have chosen teaching college students instead of high school students._ He thought irritatingly, allowing Takuya to continue.

"Alright... _Thomas_, you've been in a relationship before, right?"

"I prefer to not talk about my social life around students or at school."

"Okay then, but still, you should know what it feels like to be back-stabbed by your own girlfriend-" Takuya was obviously turning the tables of the conversation on Yin, because as soon as he said girlfriend she stood up and glared furiously at Takuya. "I didn't stab him in the back, he stabbed me!" She said accusingly, pointing straight at Koji.

Koji stood immediately when the conversation went to him, now defending himself. "I'd stab myself before I stab you, Yin! Right in the heart! That's it, T.K. give me your pencil!"

"I would if I had one!"

"That's it!" Thomas shouted over his feuding students, voice rising at the top of his lungs. "Minamoto, switch with Akiyama. Ikumi, switch with Orimoto; there, everyone happy?"

As they had switched their seats, Takuya remained standing where he stood, witnessing the change take place amongst them. "Um, you can't do that Thomas. It ruins the natural order of teens and our way of thinking! It disrupts us!" (Okay, that made no sense at all.)

"Calm down, Takuya, I'm just having them switch seats and trying to teach a class here. Now, Kanbara, where's-"

"Don't change the subject on me, Mr. Norstein, I'm not finished!"

"SHUT UP!" Thomas shouted once more, silencing Takuya with eyes as wide as his mouth was open. "If you keep acting like this, it'll be detention for all you nuts!" Thomas grabs a pair of sharp-pointed scissors, holding them firmly in his bare hand and points it at all of the students that were disrupting the class. (And you know who they are.)

As if on cue, the door to the room opened with force by a waste cart full of paper, being pushed by none-other-than Marcus Damon, the janitor. Without giving a glance at anyone, he grabbed the small green waste basket standing near the corner of the door and dumped the papers that were in it into the large gray cart. Setting the small basket to its rightful place, he now glances at the entire room, staring suspiciously- and somewhat evil- at them all with a slightness of an evil grin. After what seemed like a matter of minutes of awkward silence and a cold, cold chill roaming stalking the atmosphere, Marcus left with his annoyingly squeaky cart, not a word from him_. I hate you, 13._

Thomas twitched slightly as Marcus left, the silence still roaming amongst them all. _Marcus makes the perfect creepy janitor. How did he get into character like that? Oh well!_ "Okay, detention for those disrupting the class after school. No arguments." Thomas said.

"What!" Zoe shouted for no reason at all. Wait, she does have one: _**Detention**_. "Shut up, 13."

"That's not fair!" Both Takuya and Koji say in sync, rising from their seats and slamming their palms on the desks in unison.

"I have to go to the music room after school." Yin said.

"I only asked for a pencil!" T.K.

"And I didn't do anything!" Zoe again.

"Disrupting my class from learning whatever the hell I'm teaching with your social lives got you into trouble, Ms. Orimoto. I'll be seeing you five after school."

After school (detention time!)...

The class room was partially empty: Five students and the history teacher remaining behind after school hours for detention. The sun outside the building, shining its dim rays through the window blinds, was just setting and darkness began to take over the pinkish red and orange sky.

Koji and Takuya sat in the middle of the second row of desks, while Yin, Zoe, and T.K. sat in front. And what sucks _more_ about school? When you have to stay behind for stupid detention with other students and the teacher. Right. Real fun.

"Thanks a lot, Takuya." Koji said to Takuya sarcastically, resting his head in his right hand in a slouching position.

"What did I do?"

"You got in the middle of it between me and Yin: Now we're all here!" He hissed at his friend through gritted teeth.

"Hey, it's not my fault (sort of) that we're here! I didn't think high school students still got detention!" Takuya nearly yelled out, loud enough for Thomas to hear as he circled around the students like a hungry vulture. Staring directly at Takuya, Thomas gave him an answer to his not-really-a-question. "They do when they act like two-year olds."

_"'They do when they act like two-year olds.'" _Takuya mocked Thomas in a whispering tone, who was still near him at the time he said this.

"Mr. Kanbara," Thomas began, "when one mocks someone, it is a good idea to do it when the one they mock isn't looking right at them."

"I'm not in my regular seat, sir." Said the somewhat dumbfounded Takuya referring to his statement of the order of teens and seat changing (which still doesn't really make any sense) from earlier.

Thomas sighed, now walking from the two friends to the front of the class room and the chalkboard. He pulled down the map of the world over the blackboard, steadying it until it was locked in place as it was. "This is detention, kids," Thomas began again, "Meaning that while you are here, there is to be no talking, no cell phones, iPods, gameboys, etc. for the next hour and a half." With just looking at his watch, he started heading for the door, the eyes of the students watching him.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked innocently.

"I am not in detention, Ms. Orimoto. I can go wherever I please." He was at the door, holding the nob before opening it as he finished his statement. "And just because I won't be in here keeping an eye on you all, doesn't mean you're not being watched."And so he left, closing the door behind himself and leaving the students alone.

A moment of awkward silence of no one talking, everyone just looking around each other, feeling uncomfortable.

T.K. was the one that decided to break that silence. "All I wanted was a pencil."

"Shut up, T.K. You're lucky to even be here." Koji said to him, slouching in his chair with his arms behind his head as he leaned back.

"And just how am I lucky, Koji?" T.K. asked, now turned in his desk and facing the lone wolf. "Well, for instance, you're away from Davis and his crazy sister."

T.K. took a minute to ponder, realizing that this staying after school was a good thing for him. "Oh yeah."

_This is gonna be a long half an hour with these guys and my ex. It had to be with him, didn't it?_ Yin heard footsteps walking to the door; curious enough, she turns around, finding Takuya nearing the door and was about to open it. "Where do you think you're going, Taki? We can't leave the room, remember?" She reminded the goggle head.

"I figured that since we're going to be in here half an hour, I'm going to my locker and get my DS." Takuya answered her with a smile. "Why? You want anything?"

"You're not suppose to bring your DS in here." She reminded him again.

"Well, look who's a goody two-shoes." Takuya said sarcastically, giving a new nickname to a furious Yin. He went back to the door, grabbed the knob, turned it slowly and-

-he tried turning it a few more times; the door knob was as stiff as it was locked. _Perfect, the door's locked!_ He yelled in his mind as he chuckled to himself aloud, gaining all attention. "Thomas locked us in."

"WHAT!" Everyone-minus Takuya-screamed in sync, getting up from the desks and staring wide eyed at Takuya, who had his ears covered with his hands. "I said we're locked in. Sheesh, and you guys say I'm slow."

"Shut up, goggle head!" Koji said, throwing, yet, another book at Takuya that made a connection to his head.

"OW!"

"Did you have to throw a book at him again?" Zoe asked; sweat dropping at the sight of a fallen Takuya in pain.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I felt like it." _Wow, déjà vu, much?_

They all went silent, the only sound of squeaks familiar to the ears. Takuya jumped and ran for his seat, same as everyone else did. Everyone pretended to do their work- even had the books and paper pads opened for the illusion. The familiar sound continued on until it came to a sudden stop as cold chills went down everyone's spines and a pair of wicked eyes watching them all from behind. Each turned one by one to the direction of the door and there he was, standing and staring at them through the window, eyes giving off that scary gleam.

"You guys think he practices on that looks?" T.K. said suddenly.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Yin.

"Me neither." Zoe.

"Hey, maybe Marcus has the keys: He's a janitor after all and they have the keys to all the rooms!" Takuya's words were a smart choice for once, gaining everyone's shocked attentions.

"I'll ask him," Koji, now standing up and slowly headed towards the locked door. "'Ey Marcus, you wouldn't happen to have the keys on you, would ya?"

Marcus had simply nodded, the still, blank and empty expression remaining upon his features. "What's it to ya, punk?"

"Punk!"

"He got you there, pretty boy."

"Not now, Yin!" Koji silenced her, only making her annoyed and furious at him, giving a dagger-like stare at him as if it would kill.

"Well, you think you can us out?" Said Takuya, now right next to Koji as he gestured to Marcus for the keys which he held.

Marcus stared at them, a small smile creeping through his lips with the evil gleam in his eyes from earlier. He shook his head as a response to them in a very slow motion, right before he left them with the fading sound of his cart squeaking away. _What the hell was that for?_ Yin thought, suddenly becoming frighten with a mask of fear covering her face. The glare that Marcus gave out definitely sent a rising chill to them, because she had started to tremble uncontrollably. She hadn't felt this scared since she was little and saw that horror movie with Koji that one time; the air was changing as she felt her stomach knotting. As slowly as she could, she got up, same expression still masking her features. "Okay, this is getting kinda scary." She said as she approached the others with Zoe nearly running into her.

"What is going on out there?" Zoe asked, quite frightened herself as she twined her arms around Takuya's.

Takuya smirked and snickered at her slyly, starting to like the idea of her being scared so he could comfort her. "I'm not sure, Zoe, but I'm liking it!"

Zoe shot him a glare, along with a look that said _oh-give-me-a-break-already!_

A sudden noise: the map over the blackboard rising up as it was before- now revealing dark red and thick liquid on the board-written in words as it drips down the flat surface. There was a scent in the words, salty, bitter and sweet smelling filling the empty portions of the breathing air. The writing was as red as... blood. All switch opposite directions they were facing and witnesses the bloody writing, Zoe screaming at the top of her lungs as if she were to cry when the words read-

_**NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!**_

Horror-stricken, Takuya spoke. "Okay, I now stand corrected."

13wolfsbane: And that concludes the first chapter, folks, and sorry that it was so long! I didn't realize I was writing this that long until I checked how many words and pages this was. Sorry! Hoped you enjoyed it, though! Oh, and here are the character roles for those that just appeared on here:

Ryo Akiyama - fellow student

Meke Hoshiko - fellow student, Yin's friend

Marcus Damon - Janitor

T.K. Takaishi - Kenny

Thomas Norstein - Mr. Feeney _(Don't know how to spell that)_

Takuya: Yay! I _AM _the main character!

Marcus: Why the hell am I a stupid janitor! And a creepy one at that!

13wolfsbane: Well Marcus, to answer your question, I was watching an episode of the 5th season in English dub the other day ago and came across an episode where you, Thomas, and Yoshi were dressed up as Hotel employees. And you were the disguised as a janitor in there so why not here? I find it quite ironic. ^_^

Marcus: I find it quite stupid! -_-

Thomas: At least it proves the differences between you and me. _And what kind of a name is Feeney?_

Marcus: HEY!

13wolfsbane: Take us away, Meke!

Meke: Next chapter will introduce the other two characters in the story and the first murder of a certain _someone_.

T.K.: I have a bad feeling about this.

Zoe: Especially since your character's name is Kenny in the show.

T.K.: Oh crap! I don't like this at all! People with that name in shows never make it!

13wolfsbane: Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2. OMG! They killed Kenny!

13wolfsbane: Hey y'all! 13 here reporting with the second chapter of _'And Then There Was Takuya'_. As my OC, Meke, said-

Meke: Which I did!

13wolfsbane: A certain _someone _will be murdered in this here chapter, and if you've seen the show (and read the obvious title), you know exactly who it is!

T.K.: It's me, isn't it?

13wolfsbane: ACTION!

T.K.: Dammit!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon of any season or this show, this is only a fan made parody. On with the chapter! And sorry it took me a while to get this up. Damn monitor.**_

Yin and Zoe had screamed in sync, holding onto each other with eyes still clinging to the board with the bloody words. The others gawked at the written words with gaping mouths, speechless.

"I'm not sure if I'm scared because of the writing, or I'm surprised that Yin had actually screamed." Koji said, receiving a nod of agreement from T.K.

Takuya steps forward, his mind figuring things out of the red words, the locked door, and Marcus. That was when his mind had struck something: a strangely familiar pattern that only he could figure out as an expert with this kind of stuff. "It's Thomas." He thought aloud. "It has to be him!"

"Takuya, there is blood on the blackboard. You know, real blood!" Zoe said, calming down from her hysterical screaming session with Yin.

Takuya shook his head, snickering. "The blood's fake, Zee. It's all fake. Thomas is just playing a hoax on us." He explained. "Yep! Nothing can escape from me with these goggle here!"

"But why would he do that?" T.K. questioned, not understanding what the hell Takuya was talking about.

"I don't think he would do something like this just to prank us, Taki." Yin slightly muttered aloud, also not understanding Takuya just as much as T.K. did. "Well, why does Thomas do anything to teach us something?" Koji answered T.K.'s question with a question and somewhat ignoring Yin for the hell of it.

"And just what is he trying to teach us, Koji?" Yin asked, placing her folding arms on her hips, waiting for his answer to her question.

"Easy: Pay attention or we die."

"You're crazy, Minamoto."

"Stop attacking me, Ikumi, you've already given up your right to attack me when we broke up."

"I can say whatever the hell I want!" Yin retorted, stomping over to Koji furiously with invisible steam coming from her.

"Not if it involves me!"

"Hell it involves you, back-stabber!"

"I didn't back-stab you!"

And the ex-couple continued their yelling fit with others staring at them as if it were a good entertainment of some sort. Takuya and Zoe were used to their constant yelling and fighting- like it was all normal if they were still together- but T.K. was just acting nervous at their yelling instead of concentrating on what was going on with the bloody board. _Those two are even crazier than Matt and Sora when they fight_. (Heh! I added a Sorato reference there) He thought to himself, hoping they would stop soon enough so they can get back to business here. Arguments like these are exactly like the ones with his brother he thought.

"Okay, back to the topic here. The whole thing with Thomas doesn't make sense-"

"Of course it makes sense if you've seen just as many horror films as I have, like last night I watched the Scream Trilogy and then Halloween last week. Simple signs of a classic horror movie: A locked door, Marcus acting like a psycho, the bloody warning-" Takuya counted every sign down with his fingers before saying the last of the signs, his hand gesturing to T.K. by the door. "-and our _soon-to-be-first-victim_."

They all began to eye at T.K., making him feel uncomfortable and more nervous than he's ever been in his whole life. "Me?" He questioned aloud, a hint of fear in his said words. "Why me?"

"T.K., didn't you read the title?" Zoe asked, staring blankly at him.

"Or wondered why your script had less of two or three pages of lines?" Koji said after her.

"Or why 13 and Meke said _a certain someone _in a weird way?" Said Yin.

"And your character's name is Kenny- _KENNY_- of all people in the show." Takuya.

"That part, I get-"

Koji interrupts T.K. with more reasons of him being a victim (and I could go on!). "And to some people that watch your season, you're about the least the favorite and-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point! Stop freaking me out already!" T.K. nearly screamed as he waved his arms in the air, a complete nervous wreck.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

An echo sound, haunting and chilling, being repeatedly pounding like a stead-fast heart. Continuing on, louder and louder by the minute and coming closer to their direction. For no reason at all, maybe out of nervousness, T.K. covered the window with the blinds over it and took several small steps backwards with the others, appearing frightened and anxious as he. The haunting beat repeated...

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

Stomachs knotting, throats dry and clotting, palms sweaty, fast breathing and heart rates, and hands clenching to tight fists. Feeling that she should be the one to ask, Zoe tried to speak as calmly as she could, but her attempt failed with her voice cracking and became shrill and weak like a child. "Alright, Takuya, you're the horror expert... so mind telling us what the hell that noise is!"

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

"It's the sound of our beating hearts," he said in a low and raspy voice, crouching and walking slowly for more creepy effect. (Add in creepy music) "It's another sign of how much our fear has heightened, and that something bad, evil, and wicked is about to walk through that door-" He risen his voice to a near husky shout, causing them all to jump out of their skin. "NOW!"

The knob of the door started to turn all the way, the door swung open all the way, revealing two tall figures standing against the door's frames with a smile on their familiar faces. The one to the left was skinny, wearing a black short sleeve with a sweater over it, gray pants and converses while the other was quite chubby, wearing a hoodie, shorts and white sneakers, holding a basket ball in his grasps. Watching their wide-eyed gazes, the chubby figure spoke in a very high helium tone-

"Hidie ho!"

Everyone sighed of relief; it was only Koichi and J.P. But what were they doing at their high school? Those two are in college, and visiting hours ended hours ago- so what the hell?

Koichi was the first to notice the board behind the nervous jumping group as he walked inside, heading towards it immediately. "What's this guys? And how come it smells and looks like blood?" He asked, quite calm and curious while examining the board like an inspector.

"J.P? Koichi? What're you guys doing here?"

Before J.P could answer his bandana wearing friend, he brought out a packet of paper that was his script from his pocket and read it out loud, explaining his reason of being here along with Koichi. "Well, my good emo friend, according to this here script says, we came here to play a little game of basket ball, hence holding the ball in my arm. We shot a few hoops, yada, yada, yada, and more boring lines. Frankly, we just miss the freakin' place." He finished, putting aside the script and smiling smugly at Koji.

"Call me emo again, and I'll-"

"Did you guys see Thomas anywhere when you came up here?" Zoe interrupted Koji's threat, thinking that it was good thing she did.

"Nope. Nada. Not a single soul and it's kinda creepy." J.P stated, as if there was nothing wrong with what he said.

Appearing right next to Koji, Yin seemed to be set off when J.P said the word _'creepy'_, as if jumpy or startled. She didn't like to be freaked out or anything like that, but during a situation like this one freaked her out even more. Like certain horror movies scared her to make her jumpy enough. "Creepy? What's creepy? Why creepy? Why'd you say creepy?"

J.P and Koji both stared awkwardly at Yin, switching glances with each other that said _Scared?_ and _Oh yeah!_. "It's just that when Koichi and I went to the locker room to change, we heard a squeaking noise, but then we found it was just Marcus Damon emptying bins to the wastebaskets and eying at us weirdly."

"I honestly think He's turning gay on us." Koichi added, now with the rest of the group.

_I knew it!_ Takuya thought triumphantly, shuddering at the thought of Marcus being- y'know!

Yin sighed silently, satisfied with that answer just enough "Well, that's so creepy- besides Marcus."

"Oh and there's blood coming out of the showers." J.P added with a smile.

Yin gasps, jerking her head and attention back to J.P, giving Koji an idea on messing with Yin a bit. "Really? How was the pressure?"

J.P quickly caught on to his game and decided to play along with him to just mess with Yin and because he liked seeing her creeped out for once. "It was really good, right temperature and everything. It got all the soap out and-" And the two went on and on, Yin looking at both Koji and J.P as they kept on talking to creep her out some more.

Then Takuya caught on to something else that his chubby friend had just said. "Blood in the showers? Now this is starting to sound like that one movie I saw on that one TV show. I can't remember what it was called, but this is the work of a mastermind villain that we all know is capable of doing..."

"Thomas!" Koichi said, already catching on a few things of what was going on by pounding a fist into the other hand.

"Absolutely Thomas." Takuya nods, certifying more of his knowledge like the goggle headed genius he was. " And because he wants to teach us a very important lesson that none of us will ever learn, the more the reason why T.K. has to die."

Eyes falling on T.K. once again, staring at him in nervous silence (adding in some creepy music again) and awaiting moment. T.K. looking as if he were about to run out the window, only gulped loudly for them to hear with a line of cold sweat trailing down his ghostly-pale face. "I really wish you'd stop saying that."

"I feel bad for him." J.P sighed, giving green and white wearing boy an expression of sympathy.

"What do you think Thomas is trying to do?" Koichi asked, becoming aware of things more by the second.

"I think he knows we're too old to be having detention, so he's transformed this school into a mind-playing horror chamber thingy." Yin said, letting her own mind run freely of a possible choice.

_Holy crap!_ "Dr. Thomas's House of Terror!" Zoe muttered loudly, putting more emphasis on the word terror as her fear became stronger and higher.

"That doesn't scare me, nothing scares me," T.K. began what seemed like was going to be a long rant. He moved between J.P and Koichi to Takuya, Koji and Yin, his voice in an angry tone to prove that there was nothing he would fear at all. "And Yin doesn't belong to your friend, Koji, anymore! If I wanna borrow a pencil, I will! If I wanna ask her out, I will-"

"HEY!" Koji shouted at him, jealousy and anger taking over him.

"-And what are you gonna to about it?" He finished, folding his arms in front of him with a smug look masking over him with confidence.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

When no one was paying any vital attention to the wide opened door, a shrouded hand figure covered in black went through the opening. The hand flat against the wall's surface, sliding down to the light switch, the room now pitch black as night and darkness together.

Zoe screams, next to the various sounds of feet shuffling in the room.

The lights are turned back on, Takuya removing his hand from the switches as all their eyes readjust to the bright light. All were safe and sound- and alive: Yin held onto Koji's arms- who was blushing red from it, Zoe by the door, Takuya where he now stood, and J.P with Koichi in the doorway, holding on to him like there was no tomorrow as he trembled. Faces and features pale as a pure white sheet.

"Everyone safe?" Takuya questions, receiving multiple nods from the whole gang then-

Zoe screams again, one hand to her face as the other was pointing at something beyond Yin and Koji, eyes wide with fear.

"No, no, no, no, no. You scream when the lights goes off, scream when the lights go on takes away the effect." Takuya explained to Zoe the parts of horror effects. (Which I do not get.) She tried steadying her breathing, trying to form words only to have another scream come pass her lips even louder and hysterical. "Okay, now you're just being loud, Zee." He said again, covering the ear that heard her scream.

Takuya felt a rapid tapping on his should, now seeing J.P and Koichi gazing at the same direction Zoe was pointing with features still quite pale. Glancing behind them, Yin and Koji were the last ones to react to the new scene as they saw him, back against the wall with eyes closed. And through the middle of his brow, was a long, large pencil...

T.K. was dead.

The body slid to the glossy floor, creating a muffled thud as it landed, the body sprawled almost across the floor. Eyes and mouths agape, Koji was the one that went forward to the motionless body, staring between his friends and it. He looks at the wall where he once stood still in silence; a very small black pencil dot was made in the exact spot where he was stabbed.

"He was this tall." Koji joked to the others, placing his index finger over the dot for an example and for them to see where the dot was. (Not the right time and place to joke around, Koji.) "Shut up." He growled at me as I write.

In a high helium tone once again, J.P half shouted. "Oh my god! They killed T.K.!"

Zoe and Yin were the first ones to scream, followed by Koichi, J.P, Takuya, and Koji. The room was no longer safe to stay in, as they all screamed and shouted in sync, they shuffled out of there. The gang made it out to the ghost-like empty hallway, screaming still when the lights began to flicker off and on repeatedly. A constant rhythm with the lights, the intercom speakers went on as the voice of a girl singing played out in a sweet and enchanting tone but also terrifying tune. A familiar song and voice to their ears.

_**Come little children**_

_**I'll take thee away**_

_**Into a land**_

_**Of Enchantment**_

_**Come little children**_

_**The time's**_

_**Come to play**_

_**Here in my**_

_**Garden**_

_**Of Shadows...**_

"Yin, why is your voice playing on the speakers?" Koichi asked as he scanned every area in the flashing lights.

"That's the song I was recording today for Halloween. But I thought it was still and locked in the music room!" Yin responded back to him.

The lights stopped flashing, the gang scanning their area of where they stood and switching quick glances with each other; hearts racing and pounding against their chests. Chuckling, something else starts to click in Takuya's mind of his horror movie instincts. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas," he repeated coolly. "Seriously? This is SO low budget, but using Yin's voice, very neat."

"Wake up, Takuya! This cannot be Thomas! I mean- I know he's smart and all, but coming up a plan and killing us isn't him!" Zoe tried getting her words to Takuya, almost wanting to force the words she said down his throat with her own bare hands. "And then what, Zee? There really is a psycho killer on the loose in the school and is trying to kill us one by one? You really rather believe that?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then."

"OH MY GOD!" J.P shouts, pushing his way to the middle of the gang, crouched down and his hands balled into fists. In his screaming session had caused everyone else to scream and jump like girls (the guys) with some hands partially waving in the air. "What! What!" Koji yelled, looking around him with his guard up for someone near.

"My basket ball is gone, too!"

Then Koichi pops from behind, the calmest one of the group, with J.P's ball in his hand and shows it to him. "No it's not. I got it." (Too calm, is he?)

J.P grabs the ball in a fast speed, holding it in his arms in a greedy manner to his chest securely. Feeling awkward gazes on him from all around, he ignores them and continues on holding the ball tightly in his grasps, letting out a sign of fear being revealed. _Idiot!_ Koji thought angrily, J.P having him get all defensive for nothing but a basket ball.

"I don't give a damn on who's behind this; I'm scared as hell right now! Can we please get out of here?" For once in her life, Yin was finally admitting she was scared to all who heard. Her expression had given her away moments ago and as to her behavior, but this? This was something new for the gang to witness of her. _Yin_, Koji thought sympathetically, his strong features softening for her, showing that he still cared about her. _I hate you for this, 13!_

Koji was taken out of his somewhat trance at Yin, hearing Takuya answering her question as calmly as he sounded. "Of course we can't get out of here, Yin. Thomas has the keys to all the doors in the building, and they're probably locked and chained by now anyways."

They stood still for a quick few seconds, right before the gang- minus Takuya- dashed through the halls of the school to search of the entrance doors. Running hall to hall, corner to corner and by some locked class rooms, they came by the entrance of the school in a sudden halt. Colliding with the doors, they each tried to push and pull as hard as they possibly could- leaving them frightened, for their only way out was locked up tight as concrete. "Dammit!" J.P cursed under his breath.

_And he tells us not to curse in front of Tommy... hold on, where is Tommy?_ Koji thought quizzically.

Meanwhile...

Tommy: Someone call me?

13wolfsbane: Nope! Just your imagination running wild again, kid.

Tommy: Oh... ready for round 2?

13wolfsbane: You bet!

Both: MORTAL KOMBAT!

My brother Jacob: FIGHT! (He wanted me to put that in here)

Back at the school...

_That explains it!_

Takuya popped up out of nowhere, taking his dear sweet time of walking to the rest of the panicky gang. "Why won't you guys believe me? It's all so predictable!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what's gonna happen next, Taki?" Koichi questioned, stepping away from the doors to in front of the calm Takuya.

"Okay, first there'll be a strange lookin' shrouded figure creeping behind us that no one will see at all." And he takes a look behind himself, as they all did in the same direction near the closed off entrance. Without even noticing it, not even from the corners of their eyes a figure dressed in a black torn robe with a skull mask went by them all; running silently as the wind and vanished immediately as they turned back sighing. Takuya continued on of what he knew with horror theories. "And the lights will flicker again and then Thomas will show up and reveal his master plan to us." And then he smiles triumphantly at them.

The lights flickered off and on once again as before, Yin's recorded song playing in the rhythm of the dancing lights.

_**Follow sweet children**_

_**I'll show thee**_

_**The way**_

_**Through all the**_

_**Pain and**_

_**The Sorrows**_

_**Weep not poor children**_

_**For life is this**_

_**Way**_

_**Murdering**_

_**Beauty and**_

_**Passion**_

_This song is really creepy when she sings it like that!_ Zoe thought, sweat dropping. The flickering came to a final stop as the song lay to rest in fading tune, and there in the hall only a few feet from them all, he stood with his hands clamped together and a blank expression masking him. Sighing and laughing of relief, all finally catching on to his scheme of a joke. Neither one of them figured him to plan all of this- well, maybe they did, but to completely scare them half to death was something to never expect. Even Yin!

"Thomas," Koji began, silently laughing to himself while keeping his emotions hidden. "I have got to hand it to you, you've really out done yourself with this. Killing T.K. was the obvious choice since he got that role for playing Kenny, but a pencil in the head? That was really good!"

Takuya, who was now next to the still and quiet Thomas, had his turn to praise and ask questions. "I knew it from the beginning it was you, Thomas. So what's the big lesson, buddy? What were you tryin' to teach us?" He then threw his arm and (sort of) whacked his shoulder, not expecting the next to happen.

As soon as Takuya's hand whacked his shoulder, Thomas leaned forward, saying and doing nothing when he fell face down to the glossy floor hard. And there, in the middle center of the back with red flowing out and spreading into a small circle and drips, stood out the silver pair of scissors he held earlier today plunged into him.

Yin fell to her knees, her legs trembling and too weak to keep her standing, her blue orbs glued onto the frozen body. Zoe raised her hand to her mouth, covering them to muffle down the scream she were about to release, throat knotting and chest tightening for air. Several hearts racing fast as a beating drum, maybe faster in fear of something before them... DEATH was closer.

"Oh my god! They killed Thomas!" J.P shouts in the same helium shout from before with the death of T.K.

"Crap! Everyone, back to the class room!" Koichi yelled, leading the rest of the screaming teens to their destination in a shuffled run.

Before going with the others, Koji had helped Yin to her feet, holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall again when he ran. He glances at the body laying at their feet, then at the horror-stricken and flabbergasted Takuya. What was he doing just standing there looking like an idiot? They had to go with the others, not have a staring contest with a dead Thomas. "Takuya, come on! We have to go now!" Koji yelled out to him.

Takuya had just stood there, watching them body as if it were the only thing there was to look at in existence.

"Takuya!" He yelled once again. _What the hell does he think he's doing? It's not safe here!_

His attention now captured, he looks at both Koji and Yin, appearing scared like a child would after seeing death play before him over and over again like a never ending videotape. This wasn't like him, this wasn't like Takuya to be acting like nothing was going on, like this wasn't an emergency. What was going on here in this place? And what was it doing to Takuya?

"I was wrong." Takuya muttered.

13wolfsbane: When I said a certain someone was going to be murdered, I meant certain people! And now J.P and Koichi are mixed up in the death trap with the others! What could possibly happen next?

Tommy: Good thing I'm not in it. ^_^

J.P: Right you are, kid. And where were you anyway?

Tommy: Playing Mortal Kombat with 13, she sucks at playing against me.

13wolfsbane: You're just lucky that I wasn't playing Scorpion! _

Tommy: Uh-huh. _She'll still lose._

Koji: 13, I hate this part you gave me, I'm not doing it anymore. -_-

13wolfsbane: Okay, Takuya, you can be Yin's ex now.

Takuya: Huh?

Koji: Never mind.

13wolfsbane: Take us away, Koichi!

Koichi: Next chapter we are still trying to figure out who the killer is and how to get out. And a new character will pop in the chapter as well... _(Looks at cue card closely)_ you put her in the story?

13wolfsbane: Yep! ^_^

Koichi: ... She's gonna kill you when she finds out, y'know.

13wolfsbane: Yeah, she told me already.

Koji, Koichi, and Yin: We'll visit your grave.

13wolfsbane: Okay, see ya then!

Takuya: So far she killed off T.K. with a pencil and then Thomas with the scissors, who's next on the list? And-

13wolfsbane and Tommy: FATALITY! _(Totally random moment)_

Takuya: Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3. Last Suspect

13wolfsbane: Okay folks! Here is the third chapter of 'And Then There Was Takuya'. Right now we'll have a very small recap from last episode... J.P?

J.P: T.K's dead, Thomas' dead, and we're all trapped inside with a psychotic killer! You're welcome, 13.

13wolfsbane: Thanks, J.P. Alright, in this chapter we will have-yet-another character appearance from someone in the digimon series. And she's very happy to be here with us!

Yin: No she's not.

Koji: She definitely is _NOT_ happy to be here.

Takuya: Yep!

J.P: I'm with them on that chick, and she scares me.

Koichi: Ditto!

13wolfsbane: ... I'll go ahead and start the chapter.

Everyone: Please do.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only fan made by my head and for the fun of it. ACTION!**_

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh my freakin' crap! He's dead...Thomas is _dead_!" J.P kept repeating nervously, pacing back and forth in the closed classroom with the others hardly watching him fidgeting his own hands.

The door to the room was closed for safety and purpose reasons. Their minds were filled with their current situation and the two recent events that had occurred tonight. Two people dead, a killer is on the loose in the school with them inside and the doors and windows were shut tight. They all scattered around the room: Koichi leaning his back against the door, Zoe over at the windows, Takuya facing the bloody blackboard as he was thinking things out, and both Koji and Yin sitting on the desks close to each other. No one had spoken a word to anyone besides J.P to himself, still pacing around.

Yin felt like she was going to burst out crying when she saw Thomas dead and the scissors plunged into his back, feeling sick to her stomach with her whole frail body trembling with fear. Just thinking about what she saw never leaving, an image of death implanted into her mind. Koji kept his arm wrapped around Yin's shoulder for comfort, staying close to her as much as he needed for her.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this... all traumatized by the sight of death again. They weren't together anymore, but at least he could do this for her.

_Yin_, He said her name silently in his conscious, worry obviously showing in his blue orbs.

"He's dead, he's really _really_ dead!" J.P kept on muttering.

"He can't die, how can Thomas die? I thought Takuya said he was playing a joke on us, so how can he die?" Zoe questioned, trailing away from the windows to the empty desks.

"He was the first suspect... It's my fault, guys. The second I suspected him in doing all of this, I may have signed his death warrant." Takuya explained, his back facing the other still as he spoke.

"Well isn't anyone safe from whoever killed T.K. and Thomas?" Zoe asked.

Finally, he faces them, his hand to his temple, walking down the row of desks and pass by the pacing J.P. Takuya nodded to her as he responded, "yeah, certain ones at least." This caught the attention of the wandering J.P in a sudden stop and turning pale, gulping at his chosen words frighteningly. "What do you mean 'certain ones'? Who are the certain ones?"

"Well, who else? _Virgins_. Virgins never die in horror movies, hence Halloween Jamie Lee Curtis." Takuya answered simplemindedly.

When Takuya said that, it gave Koji an idea on how to break this traumatized state Yin was in at the moment and he her old self. Already knowing that she heard what goggle boy said, he leaned in and began to whisper in her ear. "Thanks for saving me there, Yin." As expected, he a response from the girl when she pulled her head up and her features started turning crimson red. "Shut up, ass!" She whispered back alongside with a punch on the shoulder. _That worked!_ He thought with a playful smile on his face, glad to see she was still her angry and violent-self again. Thanks to Takuya's knowledge.

"I'm dead!" J.P suddenly revealed, a secret that none of them would ever think he did as they looked at him awkwardly while sweat-dropping. And then another secret was revealed by none other than...

"I'm dead." Koichi whispered in an embarrassed and shy tone, his cheeks turning pink.

_Koichi?_ Koji thought shockingly, eyes widen.

_Seriously? _Yin thought, wearing the same mask as Koji.

_Wow! Even Koichi! Now this is getting freaky!_ Zoe thought, now feeling the stares of wondering eyes at her. "Don't look at me, I'm safe." She admitted while blushing madly.

And lastly but not least, Takuya came out of the closet. "I knew this day would come for me. And when was I in a closet?" (Just a phrase, Taki, I didn't really mean it.) "But then why'd you-" (Just get back to the story!) "Fine!"

_Why the heck is being a virgin safe? It didn't have anything to with T.K or... oh crap! They didn't! Seriously!_ "But Thomas is dead, so is T.K." Yin pointed out the obvious, now noticing three awkward and sly grins on three particular faces. Then the three high-fived each other while doing some weird little victory dance they had just made up at the uncalled moment. Seriously.

"Go Thomas and T.K.!" Takuya exclaimed riotously.

"Way to go men!" J.P, obviously the most riotous one of the three.

"I knew them to be lady's men- shows how much we knew them, I guess." Koichi?

They went on and on; Zoe, Yin, and Koji just staring at them in disgust and amazement. Takuya and J.P were the most likely ones to have done "that", but Koichi? This was just so shocking; secrets they never wanted to learn and hear were being let out in that very classroom. "That's not my twin brother." Koji quickly broke the awkward and embarrassing silence in the small disgusted threesome.

Zoe and Yin nodded in reply, knowing exactly very well just how he was feeling listening to them.

_And we're friends to them? Damn! This is some gang!_ "Okay shut up!" He silenced the dancing group, glaring directly at everyone of them with the same expression masking his face. "Never do that again. Right now I am scared to death like the rest of us that are sane here, so what do we do to get out alive?"

The cheerful Taki was now gone, replaced by the serious one as they were facing a life-and-death situation. "Right, okay let's recap on what just happened so far-"

"T.K.'s dead, Thomas' dead, and we trapped inside with a psycho killer!" J.P shouted fast, earning an eye glance glare from Takuya for stealing a bit of his spotlight. "That recap enough for ya?"

"Yeah, thanks." Takuya said sarcastically under his breath. _Didn't he already say that?_

"Basically we gotta find out who the killer is, right?" Koichi, now back to his repressed and calm self, questioned.

Takuya simply nodded.

"I think we should split up and try to find the killer. We could try to use his/her own game on 'em." Zoe suggested, wanting to get through things faster so they could leave out sooner and alive.

"Bad idea, Zoe."

"What? Why?"

"The killer could be watching us through a camera or something, and he/she will go after us one by one. Point is, we'll be dead if we split up." Takuya explained to Zoe, seeing her expressions changing from calm and serious to scared and what the heck?.

"What about the windows? We could break them and climb out." She tried reasoning again with another suggestion.

"We're locked in, Zoe."

"But we could-"

"And IF we can try that, we'll still be dead. The killer would have heard the glass breaking, find the source and see us trying to escape and kill us."

He has an answer to everything, doesn't he? Yin thought nonchalantly, arms crossed in front of her while keeping calm.

"Okay then, we'll just wait here and be safe." Zoe ended her conversation that was getting her nowhere and sat on top of a desk with her legs close to her.

She did this whenever she was scared, and it was rare to see her like this to the gang. What had seemed like a matter of minutes to the gang, a sudden sound came from the other side of the door... that sound.

~x~

A sudden sound; a sudden and strangely familiar sound from out the halls or the outside of the door. A strange feeling with that sound, squeaking in their ears faintly with that sinking feeling. Mouths agape, breathing held, eyes bulging out- this sound, the feeling of awkward fear and quiet. And then the image of his squinted eyes and wide grin playing out in their horror-filled minds.

_Oh crap!_ "D-d-d-d-don't say it!" Takuya stuttered on his words, warning the others when-

"Marcus is the killer!" Koji whispered, pointing at the door and staring at a groaning Takuya.

_No one listens to me even here when we're about to die! _He screams in his head. "Ladies and gentlemen, that's the end of Marcus Damon."

"Stop being crazy, Takuya." Koji said, slapping Takuya behind the head with his palm. "OW!"

"He's right Takuya. You were wrong about Thomas and you're wrong about this." Yin said, half frightened in her angry tone of voice. She really hated to admit that she was scared about something, so it is usually revealed with her trying to prove she wasn't scared by trying to sound angry than frightened.

Takuya was now tired at everyone not believing in him with this situation. He knew everything about horror movies and their methods and every single rule to them, and now his friends weren't going to believe what he was telling- warning them about if they wanted to save their skin. Yin is just one of those people that didn't like showing fear, he and the others knew that, but right now- "Oh yeah, Yin? Well, you were wrong to break up with Koji!" He accuses her, a small bit of his memory from earlier pushing through his mind.

She just stared at him for a quick second, the confused mask that said "where the hell did that come from" played out on her face, forgetting the fear she felt for that quick moment. What did the separation of her and Koji had to do with Marcus being (and not being) the killer? "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did any of this happen when you two were going out?" He said smoothly yet harsh, interrogating the ebony haired girl.

She shook her head. "No."

"The you've killed us," he said, seeming to put the blame on her. "You've killed us all."

"Takuya!" Koji began to snap at him, a flare of anger shining through his blue sapphires. His still burning feelings for Yin getting the better of him again. Takuya may be his best friend, but he wasn't going to let him say things like to her- not after all of the hell she went through with her father dying to today's recent events with T.K. and Thomas. Sure they weren't dating anymore, but he still felt like he had to stand up for her- protect her like he's always done.

"Okay, you're overreacting there, Taki!" J.P decided to step in between both Koji and Takuya, just in case Koji thought of making Takuya's face a new punching bag for him. He was just as jumpy as the rest of them were, his fear may have heightened with Takuya's chosen said words. What the hell is this dude doing to him, he thought. J.P waited until Koji seemed calm enough for him to say anything. "Two people are dead, but that's an acceptable loss, since they weren't that popular in their season and all, but what's done is done!"

The sound continued, louder and closer by the second, hearts sinking and beating rapidly with their throats clotted. Fear had sky rocketed off the charts, palms sweaty and mouths dry, bodies quivering violently as the sound neared. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the strong, powerful urge to scream nagging at her the moment she thought she was beginning to lose herself in this asylum-like building. "It's coming closer," Zoe's voice began in a high whisper, slowly beckoning louder and shrill; small hands rising to her face slow and trembled. "It's coming! He's coming for all of us!"

"Let's get out of here!" Koichi and the rest headed for the door, in the hall (again?) trying to run wherever.

Beginning in a fast trek out of the dead filled air of the room, the squeaky sound was clear as crystal and loud, very close by them, for the cart was right there in the hall. No one was with the cart, just it pushing itself until it came to a slow snail pace stop in front of the classroom door- separating the girls at the frame of the door and the guys on the other side of the hall with the lockers and water fountains and the gray shaded cart. (These people never stay in one place!)

Zoe points at the wastebasket, screaming (again?) to release the suppressed shrill of fear dwelling inside of her for oh so long.

"Y'know, you ARE really good at that." Koichi commented her, flashing a smile and trying to enlighten things just a little bit. Zoe whispers a thank you to him, smiling back at him with a small pink blush heating on her cheeks. Maybe when all of this was over, and that they were still alive- Zoe can sign up for screaming professionally for movies and stuff. "Hell no, 13." She cursed at me. (Just a suggestion.)

"So where is he?" Koji questions, scanning around defensively on his guard, wanting to be ready for when Marcus decided to jump out on them.

"He's probably either in the bathroom or he's on his way to kill us." J.P answered in a John Wayne kind of talk, grinning as if it were a joke.

Takuya, already thinking ahead of the others, takes a peek inside the deserted cart, staring in such hidden horror at a certain something in the cart. _Oh this is not good._ "I highly doubt that J.P. Zee?"

"Yeah?" She answered meekly, not bothering a glance at him.

"Um, you tired of screaming all of the time?"

"Yes."

"Then do NOT look in here."

With Zoe still at the at the door's frame entrance, Yin, Koji, Koichi, and J.P take one huge step forward to the cart; curiosity and feeling frightened at what Takuya meant by his words. One by one at the same time they glanced in, gasps all around with horrified looks as everything sunk in, they screamed. Screams echoing through the halls of the lower levels and the high floors of the building.

"Oh my god!" Yin exclaims, her voice muffled by her hands that covered over her mouth.

"What is that?" Koji questioned, never removing his eyes from the monstrosity that lays inside of the cart.

"I think they're Takuya's report cards. Wow, he got an A in science?" Koichi answered, in the same state as Yin.

"Well that, with fifteen retainers AND-" Takuya dug his whole arm in the pile of papers and things from people's mouth (ew), searching for something that they didn't exactly catch on right away. Something that was out of place. He found what he had been searching for a quick second, he pulled his arm out, and clutched in his fisted hand was a collar to a shirt: a uniform that only _he_ wore.

Takuya hadn't pulled out just anything, nothing would have made them gasp in sync and take a step back, no. He'd pulled out Marcus Damon.

~x~

Marcus: Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT! I'm dead?

13wofsbane: Yeah.

Marcus: You set me up!

13wolfsbane: Get used to it, no go back being dead.

Marcus: I hate you!

13wolfsbane: Who doesn't?

~x~

The boys, Takuya holding up Marcus by the collar in full view, glanced up at Zoe. She stares quizzically at them at a time, then at the body, now becoming sick to her stomach and faint. She realized that they were expecting her to do her usual thing and she smiled faintly. "Oh me... okay." And she screams.

Takuya drops Marcus back in the cart, pushing it out of their way with its squeaks following after it and fading out into silence. Watching it move away further down the long almost endless hallway, J.P disrupting the silence with one of his remarks. "Well, he's dead, we're safe. Let's go."

"Shut up, J.P." Koji hissed at him, not even turning to face him fully.

"I-I don't get it, man. It had to be Marcus." Koichi, scared and confused after seeing that their theory about Marcus was wrong. "This doesn't make any sense."

"No one else is in here but us... right?"

All together in perfect sync, trying to contribute on some possible answers to all of this, when they swiftly turned behind themselves: staring at the other end of the narrow hall. Returning back into their original positions, sighing of relief, they had failed to take notice of that shrouded skull figure dashing in dead silence pass them, vanishing as quick as he came out. (Wow. They must be blind to not notice him.)

"How do you even explain this Takuya? There's no one left but us." Yin, now more terrified than ever, questions him, hoping he had an answer for this. And in which, just like the goggle headed leader he was born to be, he did.

"In the movies, the death of the janitor- Marcus- signifies the end of the chain of the last obvious suspects- like in the famous cult classic: "The Last of the Obvious Suspects". Good movie, but very bad acting." He explains.

"But that would mean-"

"Dun dun dun!" J.P interrupts Zoe, adding in something for a dramatic effect like in old mystery films from the 20's or 30's.

Slowly, Koji thought it out, not thinking it would have been possible for it to come to this but- "The killer... is one of us."

"Exactly!"

"Dun dun DUN!"J.P again with his quirkiness.

"Enough already!" Yin hisses at J.P, causing him to shrink and whimper behind Koji and Takuya. Both of the friends exchange suspicious glances, than at J.P, than at Yin. The new theory was getting to them, but the way that Yin had said that set things off in them, for now their eyes squint at her in suspicion; eyebrows rising high. This theory had also brought back a certain memory of today in class, when Takuya had just walked in, where everything started. Her becoming angry, her voice in the speakers with that creepy song, and maybe even pretending on being scared to fool them so she could-

"Why?" Takuya starts off, tone of voice smooth and slick like a detective. "Do we _upset _you?"

"Yes!" She answers with no hesitation at all, the anger lingering in her voice.

"Upset you enough... to kill?" Koji followed in with Takuya.

"Dun dun DUNN!" J.P, again, added in for the third time, earning awkward stares from the others and he stares back at each of them, getting embarrassed of his silliness during a serious time. "I'm done." He muttered, backing behind Koji and Takuya again to whimper some more.

_Something is seriously wrong with him._ "Okay, now that that's done, it's time to face the facts guys. And girls."

"And don't turn things one me, Minamoto. You know I was here with everyone the whole time from the beginning." Yin defends herself from what Takuya and he were getting at with her. "It's true, she was." Zoe agreed with Yin, since she, too, was with her the whole time of being here.

"Okay fine, but one of us," Koji continues, now walking slowly down to the far left of the group, as if a predator stalking it's prey, beginning with the jumpy J.P. "Is a messed up-" then he moved towards Koichi and Takuya "-psychopathic-" then stalked down to Yin and Zoe last "-lunatic murderer. But the million dollar question is- which one of us is it?"

Now after his somewhat creepy statement, each person next to each other- frightened- begin to suspect each other. What if it was one of them? What if one of them did kill T.K., Thomas and Marcus? But so many of them had their own options, all were around the same time when each of them were killed. Yin would have made the obvious killer, for he had her reasons to do it like with Koji, but there was also Zoe. And Koji, Koichi, J.P, and then Takuya... okay, so they all make good obvious suspects, but did one of them really do it? Killing the three now dead guys?

"We're acting too rash here guys, it can't be any of us. We all know each other." Taking steps backwards, Zoe leans her back against the door's frame again, a shaky hand over her mouth and eyes downward.

"We all feel that way, Zee- but who else could it be?" Koji said in an emotionless way of tone, his head tilted down so his eyes could see his feet.

"The only people in the building are us." Yin added to his sentence/question. "But still, none of us is the killer, so there has to be someone else here and there has to be another way out."

"And somebody has to find that way out... any volunteers?"

No one was up for the job, too scared that if there was someone else here, they were going to die- and they didn't want that. Ending up like T.K., Thomas, and Marcus would be bad enough if they saw them in the afterlife. _I'm _so _going to get killed for this, but oh well! _"Fine! I'll do it. Besides I am the oldest." J.P said, raising his hands up in the air as if he had just got caught stealing with a calm mask of regret washing over him.

Then Koichi spoke up to J.P, seeming to be a protest of some sort when he said: "Actually, J.P, the script says _I'm_ the oldest, so I should go."

J.P narrowed his large eyes at the older twin, sighing when he placed his right hand on his should. "I know, but I've lived the longest, and according to the creators of Digimon Frontier, I'm the oldest in the team. Get the picture, Kimura?"

It took a bit for Koichi to register on what the hell J.P had just spoken to him, seeing where he was getting at for once. _Smart ass!_ "Okay, fine." Koichi whispered a grunt, resting his hands in his pockets as a sign of defeat. J.P smiled triumphantly like a child with his new toy, suddenly coming to mind on what the hell he had volunteered for. _Dammit Koichi! You and you're mind games. Better take it back before_-

"Okay J.P, we'll be in the classroom waiting while you go find an exit." Koji said in his usual tone when he walked back to the room with the others following him. Zoe was the last to go back in the room when she looked back at J.P sympathetically and said: "Good luck!" And shut the door.

~x~

"Hey! Where the hell did T.K's body go?" Takuya's voice muffled through the door.

"We stuffed him in the closet after getting tired of looking at him." Then Koji's voice came through.

"Jeez, no respect for the dead even."

"Shut up!"

J.P stood stiffly in the lit up, deserted and shallow hallway, the sound of the door and muffled voices echoing through like wind whispering at the moonless sky.

He was alone there, alone in a place where he might die of fright if the killer didn't get him first; spending his last minutes in a place he always thought of as a hellhole. He felt he had shrank in sizes, feeling his heart grow heavy and hard as it pounded loudly against his tight chest; palms covered in wet sweat. While the others were safe and sound in the room, he was locked outside with the killer. Karma, yes. Scared, most likely. Brave, give him chocolate and he will.

The boy began fidgeting with his fingers, wanting to try at least to be calm about this idea if he hadn't let Koichi play with his mind somehow. Sneaky twin brother of emo boy. For the oddest reason, thinking that it would help calm his nerve, he hummed the tune from the Halloween saga as he took large snail steps, staying close to the door as much as he could without trying to go to far and ending up dead. But he wasn't going to find the exit like this, so he stalked to the right a little, humming the tune still that wasn't helping at all for his nerve and fear.

Silence continued on.

Heart pounding like drums, breathing fast and slow, legs wobbly at each step he took, thoughts racing like they had been before. Everything was good so far: no killers yet, and he was still alive by the time he paced back to the door of safe solitude. Damn, why did he have to point out that he was the oldest? Even when they all already knew that themselves from their season and fan made stories, dammit why? _I am so dead!_

He felt the sensation of fear flowing through him, the chilly air sinking into his bones bit by bit that he could have sworn he had went numb, putting possible, horrible thoughts in his minds again. Like that feeling that someone- maybe the killer- was right there waiting for him to turn and die. He gulped, mentally reminding himself to not do what he was thinking of doing, but he ignored it and did so. In the same snail pace he had been doing, he spun around, eyes wide enough as a full moon and cold sweat dribbling down his chubby face-

-and he screamed his heart out at the top of his lungs; screaming as loud as he could for holding it in so long. In front of him was girl about the same age as the others, wearing dark blue and gray long sleeve sweater and a skirt. Fiery red hair laying loosely on her shoulder and back, clear violet eyes glaring irritatingly back at him like knives. Senses getting the better of him, he points at the annoyed red head and shouts accusingly: "Killer! Killer! You're the killer!"

"What?"

"Just admit it, you're the killer, 'cause I know who you are and what you did in season 3! And don't tell you're not the killer because you are and you want me to believe you so you can killer me later and then get the others. That's it, isn't it? Well then-"

_WHACK!_ The girl interrupted J.P from his too long of a statement by slapping him as hard as she could, leaving his cheeks burning ans stinging red: eyes wide of shock. "I'm not the killer, dummy."

"Okay, I believe you. Just don't slap me so hard, 'kay Rika?"

"I will if you do that again, chubby."

"Okay then!" J.P said, acting his usual self again thanks to Rika Nonaka. "So what's a helpless girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?"

She rolled her eyes at his intended flirting, she had grown used to it from Ryo and the many times he had used it, but hearing it come from J.P just sounded so- creepy! And when he called her "helpless" got on her nerve: she could take this guys down in a matter of seconds if she wanted to. _No one calls me helpless and lives! Including a soon-to-be-pedophile! _"13 gave me this stupid part for a dumb ass reason. My script says I'm a new student. I was in the study hall when I tried to leave, I found the doors and windows had been locked and so on. Oh, and I also found Thomas lying on the ground drunk." Rika explained to him, a bit agitated.

"No, Thomas isn't drunk, he's dead." He said simply.

"Oh, that explains the scissors."

Meanwhile, at a small opening of the classroom, the others were watching J.P and Rika exchange conversation with each other. the sudden appearance of Rika Nonaka was a bit strange, seeing that she just showed herself now that earlier like J.P and Koichi. They all knew her reputation in Tamers, saying she would kick someone's ass just calling her helpless. And she would, too! Koichi began to whisper softly, saying his thoughts aloud. "She doesn't look like the killer-type guys."

"Yeah, same here... but I'm over less sure about J.P now for a strange reason." The younger twin whispered back to his brother.

"Don't say that. It's always the one you think _can't _be the killer." Takuya let out his knowledge again.

"Can we get out now? This is starting the feel uncomfortable! Yin whispered roughly at them all, Zoe agreeing with her in a nod.

A small group agreement, they all walk out the room one by one, keeping their cool and remaining calm while keeping their distance- for just in case. "You can hang with us, Rika. It should be safer with more people in the group." Koji said.

Rika shot him a flirtatious smile, batting her eyelashes when she responded to him. "Sure thing."

Koji blushed at this, trying to hide it as fast as could but wasn't quick enough when she saw it; satisfying her with his reaction. Rika wasn't the only one that it, though, and Yin wasn't all that pleased with it. Just thinking about Koji kissing Kari was bad enough, but Rika flirting with him like that? She couldn't stand it- she felt as if she could march right up to the red head and slap her silly for doing that to her-

-Wait! _Why am i getting all jealous for? What she does shouldn't matter to me, and so I shouldn't feel anything towards him anymore... But I can't find it in myself to hate him, either._ Yin thought, down casting her eyes the other way so no one would notice her jealousy. God, she hated this.

There was a phone next to the classroom that began to ring, startling everyone and causing Rika to shrill. Zoe stares at her, scowling as she did this for a few seconds and screamed right at her, just a bit louder and with a sassy-like attitude. Rika appeared confused of her actions- as did everyone else- and was not quite sure of what to say.

"Yes, I'm the screamer here, so back off before I go Zephyrmon on you!" She said coolly with her somewhat of a threat.

All were amazed she actually talked back (or out screamed) Rika. But moving on now! The phone continuously rang, no one wanting to answer it for a couple of good reasons. Curiosity eating at them, who was calling? And why were they calling the school at this hour? Since he was the nearest and absolute the most calm of them others (is he taking some kind of pill or somethin'?), Koichi answered the phone as casually as he does with any phone calls. Taking a deep breath, he spoke the simplest word there is: "Hello?"

On the other line, Koichi could make out heavy breathing, sounding hoarse and cracking at each breath; sending chills spiraling down his spine, his own skin crawling and feeling as if a cold hand had touched him. "Hello?" He said again.

"Do you like scary movies, Koichi?" A voice came, all disorientating and cracking, like having a wild high fever. "Tell me... what is your favorite?"

"I don't really watch horror movies, but I have to say "The Happening" over that one movie with a party of five that gets murdered by a ghost figure costume-guy." He answered the question coolly, like it was one of a test he knew so much of.

"You mean the one with Neve Campbell?" Rika asked, standing right next to Koji.

"Duh!" J.P said, not even bothering to face the super annoyed red head.

Realization kicking in, the phone... of course! Why didn't they think of that plan sooner before T.K., Thomas, and Marcus died? They could call the police and have them come and get them and take care of the killer. Those left alive (meaning them) are home safe and the killer's done for. Took us long enough to think of it! "Guys," Koji began, a faint smile creeping upon his lips. "We can use the phone."

"Yeah! That's perfect! We can use the phone to bash 'em on the head and knock him out!" J.P was all ecstatic, to overwhelmed with his version of Koji's idea, while Koichi was still talking to the killer, J.P took the phone away from him. But in doing so, he pulled the phone, the cord was ripped out of where it was once connected to and dangled in his hand; all wide stares of shock locked on him. "Dun dun dun." He muttered sheepishly.

"Y'know, it's rude to steal the phone away from someone while talking to a killer J.P." Koichi reminded the older boy, who was sweat dropping of embarrassment at the time. To his surprise, even with the disconnected cord, the phone rang again. Looking between the hard object in his grasps and his friends, then back at his grasps, J.P said: "Yo!"

"Hello J.P..." The voice was back.

"Killer's back on the line, guys." J.P alerted the others as each flinched their gaze on him.

They all moved closer and stared anxiously at J.P, who was talking to the person that's going to them, as he acted the conversation was normal. It remained like this for at least a couple of seconds until J.P ended the conversation with a sigh and lowered the phone to his side.

"J.P, what the hell did the freak say?" Koji cursed.

"What all killers say, my good emo friend-"

"Not emo!"

"Okay, sheesh! But to be frank, he wants us to wait right here so he can kill us." He finished with a blank expression washing over him.

By instinct of danger, all dashed out of the hall and away from the room to the stairs; running as they went to each steps. J.P, on the other hand, ran to the broken phone-booth and placed the broken part back on. "Fixed!" He said, right before running along with the others to the stairs.

~x~

13wolfsbane: Okay, this took awhile to write!

Yin: I'll say.

Koji: Yep!

Rika: 13...

13wolfsbane: What about the rest of you?

Rika: 13...

Koichi: It was okay.

J.P: The killer sounded strangely familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

Koichi: Yeah, I thought so, too!

Takuya: What? What did he sound like?

J.P: Like you when you're trying to be scary.

Takuya: Meanie!

13wolfsbane: Take us away, Meke!

Meke: Next chapter will be in the school library where some stuff _will _happen in there. Who's next on the list? And here's Rika's role!

Rika Nonaka - Jennifer Love Fefferman (Feffy)

13wolfsbane: A.K.A. Jennifer Love Hewitt.

Meke: She played a character that was a spoof of _herself_?

Zoe: I guess so.

Takuya: Okay then, time to go.

Everyone: Bye guys!

J.P: Wait a sec! I know who the killer is! It's-

Meke: No spoilers, J.P. _(Covers J.P's mouth with tape before revealing anything.)_

Rika: I hate 13.

Koji: Who doesn't?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4. And the killer is...

13wolfsbane: The library part, damn! I'm almost done with this story!

Yin: Thank god!

Koji: Good!

13wolfsbane: ACTION!

Yin: Huh!

Koji: That was fast!

13wolfsbane: Rika threatened to make the commentaries shorter or she'd do me in.

Koji:... I think I know who the killer is.

13wolfsbane: Or do you?

Koji: Huh?

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine- Grandpa!- not mine.**_

~~~~~~ (Be warned. I changed a few things in this chapter that isn't in the show.)

The door crept open, each student of the school tip toeing in quietly with hearts racing and blood pumping through their veins. The library- yeah, a perfect place to go to when it's really huge inside with tons of bookshelves and tables-

-and a perfect death trap for the killer to used on them.

A shrouded figure had kept watch behind a fairly large shelf at the door, seeing Takuya as the first one to enter. Next was Rika, J.P, then Koichi, and so forth.

Small-yet fast heavy breaths were silently made from the shrouded figure, ducking and moving away from the shelf to a different direction and plotting the right time to strike. The skull mask the figure wore covering his face, one never seeing the toothy grin implanted on the face with a small chuckle. _Soon,_ it thought, _Very soon... they'll die._

~x~

Takuya peeked through the door, checking if it was safe enough to come in. Than again, nowhere was safe with that psychopath on the loose after them for the oddest reason. He looked high and low, side to side, corner to corner: Seemed safe enough, right? Takuya motioned for the rest to enter, beginning with Rika, next J.P, Koichi, and so and so.

Zoe and Yin carefully walked passed Rika, who was holding onto Koji's arms because 'she was scared the killer would get her'- as Yin remembered her words clearly enough to puke them out. If it wasn't for her jealousy- which it was- she wouldn't even try caring what she did if she wasn't clinging to Koji most of the time. Man, what she would do to kick her ass right now.

"I don't trust Rika no more than I can throw. She's giving me a bad vibe." Yin whispered harshly, glaring at everything with annoyance.

Zoe noticed the tone she used in her voice when she said Rika's name and caught on to something she she'd thought would never happen- again!"Yin," Zoe began to whisper back, Yin glaring her way. "Are you... jealous?"

"No, why would I be?" Yin kept her head the other direction, not wanting to talk about it but knew Zoe would get it out of her eventually. "I'm not jealous about anything."

"You're lying Yin. Remember, I can tell when you're not telling the truth when you won't admit it."

_Dammit! She just had to be good at that, didn't she?_ Yin didn't have to say anything for Zoe to know her answer by the look she was giving away on her face. With such clarity, she knew Yin still had feelings for her ex, but just won't come to admit to them. "Yin, maybe-"

"Okay, even though this goes against my horror movie instincts, I think we should split up. That way he can't get to us all at once, so this is how we do it." Zoe was interrupted by Takuya, more of his knowledge released and then received confused and startled expression from the others do to what he'd said last. "What?"

"This is how we do it? Don't you mean _here's_ how we do it like it says in the script?" J.P question the young goggle head boy, bringing out his script yet again to prove a point.

"Yeah, but I wanted to say that instead of what the script had so it'd be more interesting. And you gotta admit, that song is pretty cool!" Takuya gleefully flashed a smile at them with the usual hand behind the head trademark.

They just stare at him, either shocked or awkwardness shown on their faces for him, sighing with a mixture of frustration and total annoyance. _Can't believe how he made it to be the leader for their season, he's worse than Takato!_ Rika thought, in the same state as everyone else.

"Okay, so here's the plan!" Takuya shouted ecstatically.

"And here we go with another lame strategy." Koji murmured in slight annoyance hidden his firm voice.

"The library has two levels, so four people should go look upstairs while the other three stay down here and search. We'll meet back at the entrance in fifteen minutes, sound good?" All nodded in response, keeping to themselves their inner thoughts about Takuya's latest plan- which usually is negative. The J.P rose his hand. "Just a quick question that doesn't involve your lame ass plan that's going to get us killed anyway."

"Shoot."

"When did this school get a library?"

Takuya stares at him, somewhat dumbfounded and taken back to his question with wide eyes of confusion as his mouth fell open, allowing the air to flow in and out. "Actually, I've never been here so I wouldn't know."

"Hold up, if you never been here before, then how do you know there's two levels in this place?" J.P questioned him, a bit suspicious of the young leader.

"Easy: I saw the obvious stairs and Koichi told me about this place when we were running. Aside from that, any more questions? No? Good." Seeing that no one else had anything to say to him at the moment, he took this as a sign to continue with his plan. "Alright! Koji, you, Rika, Koichi, and Yin go upstairs. J.P and Zoe, let's get to work."

As planned out, by Taki of course, Koji, Rika, Yin, and Koichi went upstairs to check while the other three stayed below. Rika went looking around with Koji, remaining as close to him as possible. Yin and Koichi took off by themselves in opposite directions. Even though she knew she should be looking around for the killer (and possibly get killed in the process), she wanted to follow the other two to make sure her theory was wrong- to make sure that he wasn't-

Her memory played back to the day her distrust in him had occurred for the first time in a long while, when he kissed Kari right before her own eyes. Given the thought, she'd never heard his side of the story, because she was so stubborn. He knew very well she was like that, maybe because she opened up to him more than anyone else when they first started out. Dammit, why was she so stubborn?

"Yin?"

She jumps, turning violently the other way when now she faced him. Thank god, it was only Koichi! She sighs, placing a hand over her chest, where her pounding heart was at trying to break through. "You scared me." She said frowning, now her hands laying at her hips.

"Sorry," Koichi replied, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Anything wrong? You looked kinda down when Rika showed and started clinging to Koji." _Great!_ Even Koichi noticed something was wrong with her. Seriously, she can never hold up the facade long or well enough for anyone to not notice or take a hint of any. She kept her silence, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes from view, not wanting her ex's twin witnessing her emotions running wild.

She heard Koichi sigh, and then his words. "He didn't kiss her, you know."

Yin risen her head, now facing him again with his usual calm and collected expression masking his face, one hand hidden inside of his pocket. "What?" Was all she could say to him, in a bit of confusion playing out.

Koichi chuckled softly, not used to seeing Yin look so surprised as she was now. "Koji never kissed Kari that day we were at the beach, she kissed him while you were gone."

Blue eyes casting downward to her feet, not wanting any sort of eye contact with him at the moment of dead annoying silence. "How do you know that for sure? How do you know he didn't kiss her when I left and didn't expect me to come back so soon?"

Koichi smiled. "Because I'm his twin brother and I saw it all take place. C'mon Yin, you should know how protective I am of my little brother."

True, he was protective over Koji at certain points, that she can say. He was even looking out for Koji when they first started dating, back then she thought he was a bit weird because of that. Those were good times, before all of this. "So that's... what happened?"

Koichi nodded, still smiling at her. He had figured since if they all died, he might as well tell her what happened before it was too late. _Thank you brother instincts!_ He thought gleefully. "Alright then, let's go look around and get ourselves killed now." He half-halfheartedly joked with Takuya's plan, now taking off to search the other end of the second level.

"Sure..." She said in a whisper tone, readying to take leave herself when a quick thought came into mind: What Koichi had just said made her think of that day. He'd been telling her the truth all this time and as her usual stubbornness took over her senses she didn't listen, not giving a damn after just witnessing it. Shows how quick she was to act to something so stupid. _Come on Yin, you have to look around now, even if you are going to get your freakin' ass killed._ Her mind scolded her.

_-But I think I need to talk to Koji first._

~x~

Koji felt uncomfortable with Rika holding onto his arm like a girlfriend would. She would stay so close to him like this, she's been doing this since they'd met. Why wasn't she giving him his space? It just didn't feel right with her with him instead of Yin. _I wonder if she'll still be mad at me even after death... probably so._ He wondered, would she ever forgive him for something he never did or meant to do?

"This place sure is scary, huh Koji?" Rika asked.

Koji didn't answer her, his mind clouded in deep thoughts and remembering that day, how he wished he could have changed it so none of this would have ever happened in the first place. (Takuya blamed it on Yin that a killer is after them all since the separation thing, so I'm just making fun of it again.)

"Koji?" She says his name, grabbing a hold of his attention finally.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Is something wrong? You've been quiet since we got here."

He shakes his head, sending an apologetic gaze at her. "Sorry, just thinking is all... nothing really."

She stares at him for a bit, long enough to think of something that made her smile a bit deviously. "Say, I was wondering- are you... _seeing_ anyone right now?"

"My girlfriend- or now my ex as she puts it, ended our relationship a while back because of something she thought I did that was stupid as hell. And as a matter of fact, I'm still in love with her." Koji said.

"Oh, okay then." Rika said, her tone of voice in a whisper to hide the disappointment that she felt coursing through her.

The two walked down and pass a row of familiar shelves, one looking identical to the last and next one. If a killer was hiding out in this place and decided to pop up, they could easily loose him/her by running through the various of huge shelves. Seems like a plan if he/she showed up. "I don't get why anyone would want to do this to us, I mean- we're good kids. Why? I understand people want me dead because I act like a jackass most of the time, but the others? What reason is there?" Koji said, letting his thoughts out.

"Hey we're all scared, but don't worry. We're all gonna get out of this." Rika said.

They both had stopped suddenly, with Rika now in front of him. She looks into his blue orbs, wrapping her covered arms around his neck- causing Koji to freeze under her grasps as he remembered the almost exact same thing when Kari kissed him- except this wasn't the beach, this was school. Where they were all going to die if they didn't do something about the killer stalking after each and everyone of them. Rika closed her eyes, leaning forward as she brought her face closer to his, their lips almost touching and-

-he placed his hands on her shoulders, shoving her away before anything else happened between them. Before recreating the event that ended him and Yin.

Rika stares at him confusingly, almost hurt as she recalled her own actions. "I can't- I can't do this to her again, I won't hurt her again for something I never did." He whispers, expressions also hurt and anguish as hers was, eyes shut tightly.

"Am I interrupting?"

His eyes flashed open, jerking his to the left when he saw her standing there; her eyes had witnessed it, but to his guess by how she looked at them with such amount of anger, how much did she see? Expressions were the same as that day: hurt, anguish, regret, but mostly betrayal is what he saw in her sapphire eyes. The sound of her voice as if it were cracking, weakening as she were to burst out crying.

_Crap, not again!_ "Yin, this isn't what-"

"Save it!" She almost wanted to scream when she spoke, backing away a step when he took one forward. "I don't wanna hear it, not a single word from you."

"Yin-" Whatever he was going to say to her was going to wait, because just like that she spins the other way she came from and ran off. Koji ran after her, leaving Rika where she was; it wasn't by instinct, or by some strategy he just thought, his heart was all he needed to follow. He quickly spotted Yin just ahead of him, it was a good thing he was faster at running than she was just a little bit, otherwise he would have lost her. "Yin stop!" He calls out to her.

She did stop, but not because of him, but because they both ran into a dead end in the library when they came to a wall and a bookshelf. Both were breathing heavily and fast, Yins back turned to him. Was she mad at him again? Oh please, don't be. He thought almost repeatedly.

He walked towards to her slowly, taking his time so he wouldn't cause her to run pass him. "Yin please, just hear me out."

"You're going to say that she tried to kiss you, aren't you? Just like with Kari?" She responded to him coldly like ice, still not facing him.

"I didn't try to kiss her, Yin, you know that I would never betray you like that."

"There you go again with that crap. Koji, if you ever loved me like you said you did, then leave me alone. _Go away_!"

"Yin-"

"I said go away!" She now faces him, showing him how much he'd hurt her inside with tears trailing down and wetting her cheeks. She must hate him now. _Yin..._ "Yin, I'm sorry..." He walks closer, now in front of her wit her back fully against the wall. He kept his emotions hidden, suppressed inside of him as he reaches his hands out to her. Out of nowhere, without warning whatsoever she slaps him; not hard nor loud enough to create an echo though.

"I said stay back, you- you bastard." She hisses at him.

He places a hand on his stinging cheek, now looking back at her with a sincere look shown about in his eyes she'd grown to love so much. "I know you don't mean that, Yin." He said casually, causing her to flinch when he got closer to her.

"S-shut up! Just-"

"I won't leave you alone! Never again."

With his finished words, he wraps his arms around hers, bringing her close to fill in the gaps between them. Eyes closed, his hand cups the side of her face, bringing their faces closer as his lips firmly touched hers. She freezes up, never expecting him to kiss her like this after slapping him. His lips on hers, she had forgotten what his lips felt like; the warmth of his stinging her lightly. She finds herself wrapping her own arms around him, and she deepened the kiss with her eyes fluttering to a close.

The familiar sensation, the sweetness of this kiss, how close they were to each other: they both had forgotten about and longingly yearned for it again... just like now.

They pulled away, her feeling his warm breath slamming into her pale skinned face, staring intensely into his familiar blue orbs, his hand caressing her soft skin. "Did you have to kiss me?" She asked quietly, not sounding as harsh as she expected.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

He smiled soft and intensely at her as he'd always done, brushing a strand of stray black hair behind her ear. "Because I love you."

"I missed you so much." She finally admitted, burying her face in his chest with her hands fisting at his jacket.

"I missed you, too, _Yinni_."

They look at each once again, so intense yet gentle. Their lips reconnecting in another kiss, nothing would bring them apart again.

~x~

Rika trails down the aisles alone, holding her arms close to her as if cold with a frightened mask worn over her features. If she wasn't more alone when Koji ran after that girl, Yin (who might have been the ex-girlfriend he was talking about), then was now for sure. Perfect, for once she's found a guy she might have something in common with- other than the flirting Ryo- and he's still in love with his ex. Him going after her was proof enough, wasn't it? It didn't really have to lead to a broken heart ache pounding in her chest.

_Unless I can try and change that, if I do have my ways... God! 13 made me skank, didn't she?_ Rika thought in steamed anger, regretting that I ever given her the role.

She felt paranoid now, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rising and that other one: As if someone was following her for the passing eight minutes.

_Step, step, step..._

Her heart had froze, weighing like hard cement; those steps, heavy shuffles being muted each passing second, they weren't hers. The sinking awareness had returned, the rush of blood pumping through her veins of her entire body: cold sweat trickling down her features. Those horrid sounds beckoning louder and louder, closing in on her from behind.

_Step, step, step..._

_Okay, probably J.P or someone pulling a prank on me, that's all... I hope!_ Rika paused, and so did the muffled steps a second later, crap! Please let it be her imagination, please let it be her imagination, dang it! _I'm so going to regret doing this, but-_

She turns on the balls of her heels, quickly enough and arms spread out slightly for balance, and was relieved that no one was there to greet her. Letting out a soft and quiet sigh, she allows a timid, weak smile to come across her lips, just glad that it was only her childish imagination running wild- which was very unlikely and stupid of her to do at a time like this. "Seriously, Rika, when are you gonna grow out of that habit?" She says aloud only to herself, since no one was there to listen anyways.

Facing back where she was once positioned at, it struck her hard-

-a rapid sensation flowing in her, with her teeth gritting hard against her own teeth, eyes widening and the urge to scream out of pain when she felt the coolness of a sharp, slim object slicing through her skin and muscles. Rika had began to grip her waist, only now touching a cloth and metal, both grasped by a hand. Wide teary orbs followed the hand, being connected to a shrouded figure in black and a skull mask; listening to the rhythmic sound of his slow and rough breathing.

She choked on her own shaken breath, body beginning to feel numb and limp; she reaches her hand up to his covered face, clutching onto the mask in a full fist and pulled it off. And she saw his face, to her amazement of seeing face above all others- or all people. "Y-you're t-t-the-"

He smiles wickedly down at her, pulling the knife from her torso as it dripped her blood; the red liquid from the freshly made wound staining her clothes. He'd risen the bloody knife high in the air, watching her look so helpless as she was now in his grasps. The look of fear washed over her, trembling with pleading eyes, he grinned even more at her reactions of her final time here. "N-no..." She whispers faintly, tears staining her damp cheeks as she froze, frozen with fear and the coming realization.

He only smiled. "Good-bye, Rika." And with that done, he plunged the knife back into her, creating another wound. And she screams.

~x~

Takuya, J.P, and Zoe ran up the flight of stairs after they heard that high, shrilly shriek only mere seconds ago, grabbing their attentions away from their search to saving a person from getting killed. It was a girl scream they heard, obviously it wasn't Zoe and Yin doesn't actually scream that high, so only meaning that it was Rika.

"C'mon we gotta hurry!" Takuya shouts to the other two as they ran on the balls of their heels, trying to be careful to not bump into anything in the way or fall over anything hard.

Koichi had just come into from behind to the right, catching up with Takuya in a much faster pace with the familiar mask of fear and worry worn over his tight features: He must be worried about Koji, the younger brother, as always. Koichi had a right to be afraid for his younger, there was a freaking killer on the loose after them and may be there on the second level, probably stalking after Yin or Koji to be his next victims. Takuya shook his head, he had to think positive, he had to. No one else is going to die, no one had to die- he had to make sure everyone was out safe and alive.

Takuya glances up, relief washing over him as well as a very faint smile cracking at his mouth when he both Koji and Yin dashing from opposite end of the library, where rays of the moonlight had shown through the clear windows. But why do they look all flushed up? He wondered, putting it aside for later. Right now they had to-

All regrouped at a certain bookshelf where Koji and Yin had stopped, staring at the same direction with eyes widening and mouths gaping open and some covered by hands, gasps released from them. Down only several feet away from them all, lying on the ground with her arms holding onto her red covered waist as one would do in such pain.

"Rika, I'll save you!" J.P, being the only one in the group to take action to this scene before them, runs towards the fallen Rika in an oddly enough way, gently moving her a little bit without having any more blood being spilled.

"It's too late for me... but I know who the killer is now..." She said weakly, wincing of the pain in her freshly made wound, giving away a far off stare in her violet: vision becoming hazy.

"Don't try to talk, just save your breath before-"

"J.P I'm freakin' dying here!" Rika half shouts at him, scowling and wincing in the pain still, leaving J.P a bit dumbfounded with her chosen words. "Oh, well okay then, presume speaking." He says to her, both ears listening to her now.

Rika rolled her eyes at him in frustration, "I caught a glimpse of the freak before he stabbed me, the killer is..."

Before Rika could even finish her sentence, to reveal the identity of the murder hunting them, above the bookshelf over the two teens, several books- some as huge and wide as a dictionary and some small- were pushed off slowly from their rightful place and came falling towards them. J.P and Rika gave out one last scream before the books began to pile hard them, ending their life as quickly as they fell. (Wow! Death by books, never heard of that before.)

"J.P no!" Takuya exclaims for his friends- minus Rika.

Koichi took a step forward, staring in horror at the now dead people with hard covered books sprawled around and over them. "J.P! Rika. J.P!" Koichi cried, turning back to the others then back to the bodies. "He was friend, my roommate, my college buddy," and he turned to Rika, shrugging her off. "I didn't really know her."

"None of us do, she's not from our season." Koji added.

Koichi jolted his head, the quick realization beginning to eat at him. J.P was his roommate, living in the two bed room apartment close to the college, and the rent-

"Oh crap, J.P paid the rent to our apartment," he began to panic, stepping away from the bodies in large steps behind him until his back hit the wall, peering over his right shoulder to see a window just ahead of him. Thoughts briefly running through his mind, thoughts he never knew would make him feel like it would solve anything, and he knew it wouldn't- but he didn't really have a choice. "I can't live in my apartment anymore! Dang it!"

"Wait! I thought you paid the rent." Zoe said confusingly at Koichi.

Still in his panic mode, Koichi just said what he needed to say before committing the deed. "Actually, according the manga version of our season, J.P is really wealthy, so it makes sense that he pays it instead of me." He waited until everyone had understood a word he had said about the now dead J.P, all a little bit flabbergasted by this.

"The bastard owed me money! A lot!" Takuya exclaimed, steam seeming to puff out of his ears. (Animes, can't live without them!)

"Now in any case, since he's dead _and_ I am now homeless... I DON'T WANNA LIVE ANYMORE!" Koichi shouted, for once, and ran towards the window he had discovered only seconds ago. Almost tripping over his own feet, he lands before the windows, getting up with his hands latched onto the locks of the window and threw it wide open. Holding onto the inside wall of the library, he starts to climb out; right leg first and next his whole body, now finding himself standing at the ledge of the highest part of the school building, staring down at the gloomy, shadowy bluish-gray pavement that was his fateful doom. He had dark thoughts of death before, hoping they wouldn't return until everything that has happened today... his dark thoughts consuming him, bringing him down to the depths of old nightmares rekindling...

"Koichi!" The sound of Zoe's voice brought him back to reality, out of his dark thoughts. He saw Zoe climbing out of the window and onto the ledge with him, grabbing at his arm in a distraught-like behavior. "Zoe?" He whispers her name, low enough so that she was unable to hear him.

"Koichi you don't have to do this, Takuya is still your roommate, so you can make the rent together," she tried talking some sense into Koichi, hoping that it would be enough from having him take his own life. "And if that doesn't work, there's always Koji."

Registering his latest actions and on Zoe's words, at the same time trying to hold back the red color blush popping up on his heated face, "I completely forgot about that. Okay, I'm cool now and back to my senses, let's go back inside. He said all with that reassuring smile on his face, receiving a similar one from Zoe as they were carefully moved about the dangerous ledge-

-and there he was, all dressed in a black Halloween costume with a skull mask, not a sound made from him/her when they saw him/her there. He only had a quick look though, since the killer was fast enough to put all of his strength in his arms and pushed Zoe off the ledge; her scream filling the night in the most terrifying music there was. "Zoe!" He shouts, now feeling off balance with his arms waving in the air as the killer had pushed him off, following Zoe in the same fate of tragic death. Four down...

"Koichi! Zoe!" Yin shouts, the last remaining three gathering at the open window and the new figure that stood in front of them.

They froze when the killer faced them, backing them against the nearest bookshelf where there was no way of escaping without him getting them first. He took slow treks forward, the blackness of the skull's eye sockets staring at them in blankness. "Okay, I was wrong before, but I really, _really_ think this guy is the killer." Takuya said, pointing at the killer while trying to sound at least a bit confident.

"No duh, Sherlock." Yin said to him in a sarcastic way. _Of course it's the killer, it's _not_ Santa Claus, for cryin' out loud!_

The killer moved closer and closer, not a word spoken in the chilling silence he had created for himself, watching their fear taking over them with legs trembling.

"Why are you doing this?" Koji demanded, not receiving any sort of an answer from the killer. Then the killer had finally stopped, extending both of his arms as he grabbed at Koji's and Yin's hand, feeling both of them flinching in his grasps, they had a right to be scared... after what he had done. Then he brings their hands together in lock, having their fingers entwine and backs away from them smoothly.

Confusion had danced around in their features, not knowing what idea of what this was suppose to mean. Looking at their joined hands and then at the killer, Takuya stomps up to him, on hand grabbing the shoulder and the other clutching the mouth of the mask, ripping it from him...

...and his face was revealed, Yins gasp all that was heard. Takuya didn't know what to say, or how to react, he couldn't understand on how it was even possible for the killer to be who he was looking at. As if starring into a mirror, the emotionless face and the same eyes watching them all taking in the new and familiar face. His hair, his eyes, his face.

"It can't be." Yin whispers, shaking hear head in disbelief.

But it was true, what they were seeing was no lie to either of them, to Takuya mostly. What-no, _who_ they saw was real. "Takuya?" Koji said in a blank tone, having the dumbfounded brunette and his double stare back at him: staring back in the same kind of horror in his eyes as when T.K. died, as he found out that Thomas wasn't the killer, and his friends after that. The killer was him.

The killer was Takuya.

~x~

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL!

13wolfsbane: Yep.

J.P: So then the phone-

13wolfsbane: Yep.

Zoe: The message on the blackboard-

13wolfsbane: Yep.

Yin: T.K. and Thomas-

13wolfsbane: Yep.

Koichi: And everyone else, including me-

13wolfsbane: Yep.

Koji: Takuya did it all?

13wolfsbane: Yep.

J.P: But why?

Meke: All will be explained in the next chapter, including an extra that may be too long for one chapter. So leave a review for 13 and tell her what you thought. And she apologizes for the long wait and too long of a chapter she updated.

13wolfsbane: Yep.

Everyone: SHUT UP, ALREADY!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5. The End

13wolfsbane: OMG-

Takuya: 13, we already did that chapter.

13wolfsbane: I know that, Taki. I was just gonna say that we're just about done with this.

Takuya: Oh.

Koji: Thank god it's coming to a close soon.

Yin: You said it.

J.P: Well, shall we get started then?

Koichi: I second the motion.

Meke: Same here!

Yin: What they said.

13wolfsbane: Okay then. Well, here's what y'all been waitin' for as you've read through this story. And I did say I would make it a two part chapter, so this isn't technically the end until next chapter. Well, let's get started then- ACTION!

_**Disclaimer: Not mine and neither are the songs that are featured in here. Nor do I own Everything Burns by Ben Moody & Anastacia. And now something random... it's over 9,000!**_

"Takuya?"

He heard his name echoing through his clouded mind, first sounding low and becoming louder and louder. And then he felt something slightly shaking him on his shoulder, with his brown eyes opening to a hazed up area. A new- yet familiar area, one he had been before. The shaking of his shoulder continued as his vision registered to his surroundings.

"Hey Takuya, wake up." The voice that was calling to him in a low, harsh whisper, clear enough for him to recognize it as Koji.

"Koji?" Takuya looks to the side of him, seeing his best friend sitting in a desk as he was right now, all calm and collected than he had just seen him only seconds ago. He takes a quick look around as he sat in the school desk, now in the half empty classroom with himself, Koji, Yin, Zoe and-

-T.K.? And Thomas sitting the desk in the front of the classroom watching them like a hawk. But they were dead, and where was the bloody message on the blackboard? And just where was J.P and Koichi and Rika? He remembered that they were all just at the library, searching the killer, then half of the group died... and then discovered that he had killed them. But then how did they get back here in the classroom- with some people missing and some that are suppose to be dead? "What just happened?" He intended the question for just himself, but Koji had heard it and assumed that he asked him.

"You fell asleep while Thomas was out to get some paperwork for us to do." Koji answered him, as calm as he had looked right now.

_A dream? Then everything that just happened to us all was just a dream?_ He thought, the realization kicking in like when the book had connected to his skull earlier today, jumbling his thoughts around like crazy. The conclusion did sort of made sense, though, because how could there be two of him? One with the others the entire time while the other went around stalking and killing them off one by one. His mom was right, watching too many horror movies late at night gives a person nightmares.

"Thomas is looking at you like he's gonna kill you." Koji added, motioning his head towards the front to Thomas, who had his blue eyes watching them directly with his hand flat on the desk, tapping as he went on watching.

Looking at Thomas, then thoughts of the dream scrambling about his head, replaying like a broken videotape to a movie he could care less for. "No," he began in his normal tone of voice that wasn't the same whisper as Koji's. "No he's not the killer, Koji... I am."

Koji stared at him confused, an eyebrow raised with a "what the hell are you talking about" look showing on his face. "Did something happen while you were asleep?" He questioned the brunette.

No answering his friend's question, Takuya stood from his seat, walking up to Thomas' desk with an emotion such as apologetic and somewhat regret playing about, mixed with hurt. "Thomas, you can let everyone else go. It's not their fault we're here... it's mine." He said in the most unusual calm way, surprising everyone of his actions.

"And how'd you figure that out, Sherlock?" Thomas said sternly, waiting for Takuya to give his answer when he noticed he had hesitated just a little before his response.

"Well, as everyone in the whole school maybe know, Koji and Yin aren't together anymore."

"Yes, that I know obviously from today, Mr. Kanbara. And it doesn't really take a genius to know it, even Marcus knows and he's a janitor."

"HEY!" Marcus' voice came out of nowhere, from the other side of the door.

"Well, I guess I've been taking it pretty hard, maybe more than you, anyone can realize it. And I'm sorry for disrupting the class with their problems, and killed everybody for that," he continued, referring to his untold dream as he said this. "And now I believe I know why I did it."

Now it was Thomas' turn to stand from his seat, urging Takuya to go on with this reason that seemed to be taking its toll on the boy, seeing various of sad emotions dancing around his features. "Go on, Mr. Kanbara."

Takuya turns to face the others behind him, particularly his two of his friends, Yin and Koji, who were now given the spotlight since an hour ago. "Koji, Yin," He begans, calling out their names. "You two have been together since before I even knew you both, always together and always fighting about something stupid, but in the end everything's forgiven and so on so forth.

"And if you not together... then I feel like there's nothing that I can depend on, besides the others. Plus, it really makes me angry that there's nothing I can do that fix any of that."

Everyone keeps their silence, staring at Takuya sympathetically. No one had really knew Takuya felt this way about their separation; everyone had taken the situation like every ordinary thing, but with him, it must have been hard on Takuya to go through that. It was true that before he even met them, Koji and Yin were always together- but just never a couple yet until a year or so after- they were just friends at that time. Takuya must have seen each of them, his friends since who knows when, as a family, and they always seem to stick together as one.

Koji rose from his seat, walking up to the front next to the goggle wearing boy as he placed a hand on his shoulder with the most sympathetic look he has ever given him. "Takuya... you're not responsible for what's happened between me and Yin." He said gently to him, the same look masking his features.

"What do you mean, Koji?"

"It's not your fault." Next was Yin's voice, the same look on her face.

Their giving of sympathy, it only made Takuya feel worse inside, with the guilt dwelling more and more in him. Thomas must have noticed this, because he now stood next to Takuya with a response he wasn't expecting to be heard. "Well, Takuya, it seems that something has occured to you in a way that after always being the one to cause trouble and mishaps for everyone around you-" (okay, maybe that's too much for the kid) "-and for the very first time, you're not responsible for this."

"Then how come I feel so bad." Takuya muttered loud enough for Thomas to hear, looking at him the self guilt playing on his face.

"That's because you're a troubled young man, like in a movie I recognize call _'The Troubled Young Man'_. But if not that, then it must be something you did and regret in your season of Digimon." He explained to the goggle wearing boy. He now turned his attention to rest of the students that were watching their "entertainment" in the front of the class room. He sighs, it was obvious that at least someone learned something today from their troubles. "You may all go home now," he began. "It's clear to me that you've all been punished enough."

With his words, everyone started to gather their own things into their book-bags and folders, setting out for the door in their usual pace until one by one they each vanished from sight. Thomas was the last one to walk out of the room with his briefcase in hand, going by the straight rows of desks to the door as he switched off the lights and shut the door behind him.

A black clothed hand had reached out from behind a computer stand over by the windows, and soon the full figure of the skull mask wearing man stepped out into plain dark view. He scanned the whole room in such quick and suspicious manner, stalking towards the door as he watched for his step in the blackened area. Now at the door, he felt for the round shaped knob, twisting it as it opened a wide crack, with light from the halls shinning through and slightly blinding him.

_Fear is only in the mind, and I'll always be there waiting._

The costume wearing figure gave one last look at the classroom, at each desk that those students that were just here sat at. He chuckled silently to himself, feeling something accomplished. "Till next time, my victims." He said before exiting the room and the shutting the tight, leaving as the others did with the nightmare only sleeping for now... waiting to become reality.

"This school has _way_ too many freaks!" Then Marcus' voice pierced the silence, ruining the ending as he did.

~x~

Marcus: What kind of an ending was that! I wasn't even in it!

13wolfsbane: Yeah, you were in it.

Marcus: Only my voice was, not me physically!

Yin: Whatev' psycho boy.

13wolfsbane: Now let's begin my ending for this chapter before the actual ending! ACTION! AGAIN!

Everyone: HUH!

~x~

One week later, Halloween...

All the students had arrived at the Halloween dance just in the school's gym, all dressed up as their favorite monster, person, or characters from movies, shows, games, etc. The latest music was playing loudly as mostly everyone danced to the rhythmic beat, while others just stood or sat by watching, talking, and chowing down on food. The dance wasn't really the only thing that was going that night, though: the Haunted House was in the auditorium just near the gym, where students came and go for a good scare and back here. It was a really weird schedule that night, including if you count the weirdness of costumes.

"Hold up there, Taki! So you had a dream last Friday after school in detention about all of us getting killed by you? Including Rika the Ice Queen and T.K. and Thomas and-"

"We get it J.P." Zoe silenced J.P by stuffing his mouth with a slice of pizza.

The whole gang, even if some were missing at the moment, were all at the dance that evening. Takuya had told the others of the dream he had that involved him being a killer and went after each of them to kill them (of course), and he got quite the reactions from everyone. The most shocking one was from J.P. Takuya was dressed up as a secret agent with goggles, his hair still a bit messy for the heck of it, while Zoe was dressed as Supergirl, Tommy (there he is!) as Shippo from Inuyasha, Koichi as Dracula, and J.P as Police Chief Brian Irons from Resident Evil 2. Basically, everyone had their own ideas of what to dress up as.

"I have to say Takuya, that must have been one freaky dream." Koichi commented, sort of, with the usual smile.

"Yeah it was, I guess that's what happens to a guy who feels a lot of guilt and keeps it to himself while watching 'Scream' all night. Shows what a horror fanatic I am, huh?" Takuya joked, scratching behind his head while laughing to himself.

"I'm just glad that it wasn't real, otherwise we'd all be dead right now." Zoe said.

"That I have to agree with you, Zo." J.P nodded "So anything else happen in that dream of yours?"

Takuya nodded, starting to count off everything thing he remembered from that dream on his fingers. "Let's see, first there was Marcus acting creepy; second was Rika hitting on Koji; and third we all found out that you're rich, J.P."

"Well, technically, I _am_."

"YOU ARE!" Everyone exclaimed at J.P, who had plunged his ears from the loud shouts of his friends. "Why are you guys so surprised? It should have been obvious since I pay the rent to the apartment. And how would you think I had so many chocolate bars with me in the Digital World? Don't you guys pay attention?" J.P shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"You owed me a lot of money, bastard!" Takuya exclaimed even louder.

J.P sighed. "How about a change in subject: Where the hell are Yin and Koji?"

"Yin's getting ready to sing in about a moment and Koji, I'm not really sure." Zoe answered J.P's question.

Tommy decided to ask a question, a mask of somewhat anguish or confusion placed over his childish features. "She's still mad at him?"

"Not for long," Takuya said out of the blue, gaining everyone's attention again from his sudden words. Takuya looks at them and gives off a silent sigh, shrugging as he explained to the others exactly of what he meant by that. "I'll tell you later, cause right now it looks like Yin's about to perform."

And he was right for once, because one of the songs that was playing right now was cut of shortly before hearing the loud cheers of students screaming their heads off and destroying ear drums when they saw that Yin had taken the stage. Yin was all dressed up as Ada Wong from Resident Evil 2, wearing a short red dress with black stockings and heels, her hair pinned loosely up in a ponytail. Standing next to Yin was a familiar boy wearing an officer costume that had S.T.A.R.S. labeled on the side, front and back of the uniform. (I'm such a fan of Resident Evil!)

_Holy crap! It's Koji!_ They all screamed in their heads. What was he doing on stage with Yin dressed up as Leon Kennedy from RE 2 for? Wait a second, Zoe had recalled last Friday of Yin saying that she had a duet with someone for the dance, never did she think that it was their lone wolf of the group.

As the crowd began to calm down in silence, the sound of a guitar started as the song began with the sound of Yin's voice.

_**She sits in her corner**_

_**Singing herself to sleep**_

_**Wrapped in all of the promises**_

_**That no one seems to keep**_

_**She no longer cries to herself**_

_**No tears left to wash away**_

_**Just diaries of empty pages**_

_**Feelings gone astray**_

_**But she will sing**_

And at this part, Yin continued to sing when it came to the chorus, Koji joining in on his part.

_**Till everything burns**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this hate**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**Till everything burns**_

Half of the crowd began to scream when the chorus finished, when you could barely hear the sounds of the guitar and the piano being played at once in the music. And then came Koji's next part.

_**Walking through life unnoticed  
**_

_**Knowing that no one cares**_

_**Too consumed in their masquerade**_

_**No one sees her there**_

_**But still she sings...**_

_**Till everything burns**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this hate**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**Till everything burns**_

At this point, the whole gym was shaking from the screams of the crowd, nearly causing Takuya and the others to fall from their seats in some human made earthquake. The sounds of both of their voices singing together was a soothing and powerful sound, almost enough voice to pull the strings of ones heart. When they sang together like this, it was hard to believe that their voices could create such a harmony of a perfect tune.

_**Everything burns**_

_**(Everything burns)**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**(All fade away)**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**Everyone screams ooh, oh**_

_**(Watching it all fade away)**_

_**(While everyone screams)**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**(All of this hate)**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**Till everything burns**_

_**(Everything burns)**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**(Ooh, oh)**_

_**(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away**_

Even as the song ends into the fading silence, the crowds still roar their lungs out at the song. And with that finished, both the singers walk off the stage.

~X~

The song was over, and the crowd was getting annoying with their screaming all the time, and Koji really wanted to get the hell out of here before getting another annoying headache. Taking a quick bow, he turns to the right and walks off, heading out of the gymnasium so he get some peace and quiet. But hey, at least it'd be easier for Yin to handle one less person.

"Where are you going?"

He stops, turning slowly as he faces her now, seeing a different kind of expression masking her delicate features in the dimmed shadows. Shoving his hands in his pockets, looking away, he gives his response. "Yeah, I'm not really into this kind of stuff. Koichi was the one that made me come in the first place, and he somehow convinced the music teacher to sing tonight."

"Oh... I see."

Okay, what the hell was going on? Yin sounded as if she was disappointed when he gave her his answer, almost as if she'd expect him to say something else. _Am I missing something here? _He questioned himself. "Yin, is something wrong?" He asks her.

Yin shakes her head, staring back at him intensely. "No, it's just that- that... well, I'm sorry, Koji."

"For what?"

"For not giving you a chance of hearing you side." Koji was confused for a moment at her statement, but then realized of what she had meant. "Takuya and Koichi told me what happened, and it took them a while to get me to believe them, and then I came to realize that I was wrong... and that I still love you.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, but you know how stubborn I am with things." She smiled sheepishly at him, the small tint of red flushing over her cheeks.

Koji had stared wide eyed at Yin, but then smiling back at her as he walks back up to in front of her, leaving not an inch of space between them. Then slowly twining his arms around her waist, her arms came around his neck. He stares down at her like he's always done in this embrace, and their eyes flutter close as their lips are brought together in a kiss. A longing well forgotten, that feeling returning once again with the burning sensation deep within them. How long had it been since they'd held each other like this?

They pull away, and she smiles softly at him with that loving gaze in her eyes. "You know something, I really missed that." She whispers.

"Same here, Yinni. And I still love you, too." He smiled back at her before reclaiming her lips as his.

Halloween night, now he was glad that Koichi made him come tonight. (A little moment between the two, and the side of that, a somewhat moment for the LeonXAda pairings. Sorry, but I just had to do it, to awesome to ignore.)

~x~

Takuya and the rest of the gang had decided to just hang outside of the gym for bit for a couple of resons: 1)It was freakin' hot in there, 2)No one could hear each other over the loud music, 3)It was getting way too chaotic in there, 4)They didn't want to see Marcus break dancing with Thomas and T.K. (Sorry, totally random)

"Who knew those three could dance like that." Zoe said.

"I didn't even know Thomas could even dance, and he's a teacher! Since when did teachers dance?" Takuya was next.

"I don't know, but let's not go any further into the subject, okay guys?" J.P said while biting down on a chocolate bar, getting everyone's agreement.

The loud screams were heard even outside of the gym, annoying the hell out the gang as a blood vessel could have popped right now. Koichi sighs, laying back on the bench he and the others sat at while gazing up at the dark cloudless sky. It was a beautiful night, but it was too noisy to enjoy it. Yep, everything was boring right at this moment. "Anyone want to go see a horror movie?" Koichi suggested.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do but eat chocolate." J.P replied as he sat up and started to stretch his back.

"Yeah, I'm up for it!" Zoe said cheerfully, her mood changing quickly as it just did.

Koji and Yin had just shrugged, their answer of a yes while Tommy just nodded with a wide grin on his face. Then they all turned to Takuya, waiting to see what he would say on the idea. After telling the gang about that dream he had, they weren't sure if it would happen again if he were to see a horror movie tonight on Halloween. Takuya stared back at all of them, before snapping his goggles to his head with the famous toothy grin of his. "Why not? It could be fun, guys."

"But what about that dream?" Yin questioned him.

Takuya shrugged. "It was just a dream that had to do with watching Scream too much and the break up thing between you and Koji. And besides, I barely had any sleep when I watched those movies anyway, so what's the harm?"

No one had questioned him any further, but just decided that if he wanted to a scary movie, he was going to see a scary movie. Besides, that was just how Takuya was.

~x~

13wolfsbane: And that's the end of this chapter!

Yin: Thank god it's over!

Koji: I'll say.

13wolfsbane: But the story's not through yet, not until the next chapter is out!

Everyone: _WHAT!_

Takuya: Dang it!

Meke: Next and final chapter is going to be really short and is based off of the ending credits of the show. Also, Thomas is the star of the chapter.

Marcus: _WHAT THE HELL!_

Thomas: I'm just as shocked as he is.

13wolfsbane: Bye guys!

Yin: I hate 13.

Koji: Who doesn't?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6. The End Part 2

Jacob: Hello FanFiction people! ^_^

Takuya: Who're you and how'd you get here? And where's 13?

Jacob: I'm her older brother, Jacob, filling in for her while she studies for finals this week.

Yin: So she won't be here at all? In this short last chapter?

Jacob: Depends.

J.P: On what?

Jacob: Depends if she finishes fast enough to make it here to the end of commentaries.

Koji: Crap!

Jacob: Well then, let's begin.

_**Disclaimer: My sissy doesn't own anything, if she did, it'd be the end of the world and I'd be rich. Just kidding.**_

~X~

It was the last class of the day, history with Mr. Thomas Norstein could have been the worst class anyone had ever been in: Too much work, too much studying, hand cramps and yada yada yada. But today, there was no complaints or whining, but a class of devotion and eagerness to learn.

Thomas walked at the front of the class, talking and questioning the students to test their knowledge on recent works they've been doing. "The Great Society," he began with arms in the air (I know, strange to do in class in front of students) as he points at Koji. "Mr. Minamoto!"

Koji stood from his seat, almost as in military style for a cadet answering their superior Sergent. "Indian Johnson and Jennifer's public policy sir, Mr. Norstein, sir!" (Yeah, I'm just guessing on what he said in the show, cause I can't hear it that well on Youtube.)

Thomas grinned of triumphant and gave Koji a thumbs up as he sat back down, now he moves on to the next student to question and an answer given. "Ms. Ikumi." He'd chosen for the next question.

Yin stood up immediately and gave her answer to an unquestioned- question. "Gee I don't know, you've actually stomped me sir, Mr. Norstein, sir!"

Thomas laughs weirdly (creep), and moves to the next student. Casting his eyes to the back, Thomas had found the perfect one to pick. "Nebraska, Mr. Kanbara."

Takuya stood from his seat, standing in attention with his goggles hanging around his neck and somewhat yelled out, "The only state with -whatever the hell my script says- legislature sir, Mr. Norstein, sir!" And then he presents his arm to Thomas and brings it back down as he sits in his desk.

Proud of what his students have been learning, he goes from something that was not involved in his class as he moves to the next student. "The Pythagorean, Ms. Orimoto."

"A2+B2=C2-" (Yeah, I can't do the exponents of square on here.) "-sir, , sir." Zoe says in a manner that sort of had a little attitude with it, one hand balancing herself on the desk.

"Well, actually Zee, I've written a thesis which disputes that theory in" -something something, can't remember clearly- "for mathematics I will be sure to thank you sir, Mr. Norstein, sir." And then Koji stands once more, correcting Zoe of her answer and began clapping for Thomas, in which the whole class followed in a series of claps. "C'mon everyone, let's give it up for sir, Mr. Norstein, sir."

"Aw, go on." Thomas said as every single student stood from their seats to applaud their history teacher. "Seriously, go on."

Yes, this truly was a class that had learned well from him, and all it took was discipline, a little time of patients, extra homework, and everything worked out well. Until everything had drifted away into a steady fading, fog that completed into darkness. The mind soon clearing again to reality.

~x~

Thomas had his head to his hand on the desk he sat at, sleeping soundly until a few crumpled up paper were thrown at him. Thomas wakes up immediately to see that his whole class were messing around: throwing papers at each other, laughing carelessly, paper airplanes flying across the room. A few students were also going around the classroom to pick up the thrown paper to only throw it again at another person.

_Oh hell no!_ Thomas cursed in his mind. He scans the classroom, and spot Takuya throwing several paper planes at T.K. and then at Ryo. "Nebraska, Mr. Kanbara!" He tries to speak over the laughing, and the yells again in a louder tone with his hand next to his mouth for echoing more volume. "NEBRASKA DAMMIT!"

"They're the 75th state," Takuya shouted his answer and began thinking a little more with a dumb smile of his. "Major export, tortillas!" And after high-fiving Koji, they continue their paper war and totally forgetting they were all in class and that Thomas was there witnessing it all.

Frustration was taking over him, so much that he could have sworn a vein had popped out of his head. On top of the desk, his hand twitches and grabs something at random and pulls it up.

A pair of large, long scissors were grasped in his quivering hand, him staring back at his reflection in the pieces of closed, sharp metal. Teeth gritting together, the urge to commit the deed had almost overwhelmed him-

-but he choose not to. Instead he brought the scissors to his head, feeling the coolness of the metal against his skin and he sighs of frustration. _They'll never learn, will they?_ He thought irritatingly, there's just some things a teacher can't do. And that's converting students that mess around to straight a students.

"I'm glad _I'm_ not a teacher!" Marcus speaks his mind, ruining another ending again. "That's what I'm here for."

"Shut up, Marcus." Thomas says, before resting his head back on his hand and for once allowed the students to mess around.

~x~

Jacob: Wow! That was a short ending. I think it's the first chapter she's ever done that was this short.

Yin: Yeah, it is.

J.P: So is it over?

13wolfsbane: _(Pops out of nowhere)_ Yes it is, J.P. Yes it is.

J.P: _(Jumps to the nearest person to him)_ HOLY CRAP! When did you get here? We thought you had to study!

13wolfsbane: Finished early. _(Shrugs)_

Koichi: J.P did you lose some weight from the last time someone scared the crap out of you? _(Stares at J.P like he's crazy)_

J.P: Yeah.

13wolfsbane: Did you show the chapter already, bro?

Jacob: Yep.

13wolfsbane: Good! And now that that is over with, I'd like to thank the reviewers for taking their time in reading this story throughout the end. And I'd also like to ask you question on the next parody I'm planning on doing, but I've got no idea on which parody to start with.

Koji: Great, another one.

Jacob: Be quiet you and listen.

Koji: Hmph!

13wolfsbane: The parodies I'm planning on doing are "_The Wolfman_" or "_Alice Human Sacrifice_". Between those two I'm not sure of which one to start first, cause I like them both to want to start a parody.

Takuya: Can we just end the damn chapter and move on with our lives for Pete's sake!

Jacob: Someone is angry.

Takuya: You'd be this way if you had to deal with her every chapter.

Jacob: Try 24/7 at school and at home.

Takuya: Oh!

13wolfsbane: Shall we end this, bro?

Jacob: I guess, sissy.

13wolfsbane: Don't call me that.

Jacob and 13wolfsbane: Well, that's the end of this story-

Jacob: And if interested, check out her other stories-

13wolfsane: And Let me know on which parody I should do first. And if you have not seen The _'And Then There Was Shawn'_ episode of Boy Meets World show, I highly suggest that you watch it. It's hysterical!

Jacob and 13wolfsbane: See ya!

Koji: ... That was weird.

Yin: I'll say.

Tommy: Bye guys!

Meke: And please leave a review for us!

The End


End file.
